Elysium
by Ambrosia Dew
Summary: An ancient artifact is salvaged from Planet Earth and chaos occurs, sending a timid Space Librarian of the 50th Century for a ride… she’ll not soon forget.
1. Chapter 1

Elysium

By Ambrosia Dew

_"When science and fantasy intertwine after an ancient artifact is salvaged from Planet Earth, chaos occurs sending a timid Space Librarian of the 50th Century for a ride… she'll not soon forget." _

* * *

Chapter 1: A history lesson

"It was the year 2009. The year of Adam.

A union of lands known as the States rejoiced

in celebration. Their new leader was the first man of

Color to represent their people. Civilization of the

Last recorded century on Earth was at its peak.

They controlled everything. The land. The people. The money.

For power required only _one_ component.

Nuclear persuasion. But as does everything,

Their fortune came to its end. Slowly Earths devolution commenced.

It began in the third year of Adam. With the assassination of the states

leader. A man from across deep waters brought great power with him

and soon the land was filled with chaos and war.

The Damage was catastrophic.

All of Earth was scorched with the destruction Of nuclear fusion. A minority

of Earths most intelligent escaped to our earliest History of space stations.

The others.…perished. Their currency crashed. Society ran haywire. Every

record, every law, and every book in the great libraries were burned in

effigy by orders of this man. Our rare documents trace only one name for

him. He was known as _AntiChristie_. And on the Brink of Earths final battle..

he was defeated. Chemicals invaded the sky's

and clouded the world into complete darkness. Mans

survival hung on a thread.. and it was because of the Great

100.…our _ancestors,_ that escaped that wretched existence…thousands of

years ago.. that we still stand here as human beings today."

I inhaled deeply and sighed, clicking the link for the lights.

The silhouettes now formed thirty teenage faces all staring at me in a mix of boredom and blankness. I stood there, discouraged for a moment until the young teacher beseeched me supportively with a nod to continue.

"Well…do we have any questions?" My hands folded neatly into my lap, an old habit I'd utilize when I was nervous to keep me from stuttering.

_Teenagers._

How could I get these ungrateful kids to appreciate our history! Hadn't I said it with enough rhetoric…enough _passion_…

it was because of those people that we were all here! How could I get them to see the fascination of the texts, the rhapsody of knowledge about our past that I did?..

Well….Each of their faces was answer enough.

A freckly red headed boy in the back gave a dreadfully loud snore and the teacher whacked him lightly on the back of the head with his hand.

I could have felt slightly miffed, for this happened quite often when I gave lectures. However… something about the way this boy wiped away the drool smeared across his chin, so embarrassed and modest, placated to my sympathy. They'd had a long day, and It had to be said…_No one at their age _wanted to hear about prehistoric timelines- where everything was written with ancient inventions such as ink and tree paper. No one cared anymore for the time when people traveled by the famously flawed _gasoline automobile. _No one appreciated the time when innovations for taking out the garbage did not exist and you had to send your children to do it by hand....what wonderful ways to learn hard work!

But of course no one wanted to hear of these things.

No one but me I suppose.

Too often I found my interests were shared only by the typical archaeologist profile; skinny, old, bombastic and _incredibly_ dull…

Then there were always the _antiquitists. _As extremists they believed in all natural human necessities- the renown tooth brush, and the wire _comb_. If their appearance did not forewarn you to flee, their prehistoric _breath_ certainly would do the job.

All this time I realized I had been day dreaming again, and still there was really nothing in the room that tempted me to return. Mere seconds had gone by…but always in _my_ world seconds were precious. Seconds were light-years out to far off worlds in the galaxies..full of gasoline…and ink pens and tree paper…full of adventure..

But alas duty called and I broke the stupor I had made .

I made eye contact once more with the only other adult in the room, the expression on my face clearly informing him that his silence _on top _of my own was not helping. All I needed was a ploy to get myself out of here..

"Come on guys, don't be shy!," He piped up much to my relief. "Miss Brooks here has a wonderful amount of information here to share with us. Even more then she has already explained in her presentation today. Isn't that right-"

_Finally!_

"Well," I started bunching my hands even tighter together, "They seem to be very satisfied. I guess we can leave it to to give them the next presentation." I looked at the young tired faces in front of me with a smile. They sighed appreciatively.

" I hope you all have taken notes. will be discussing the fossil footprints found on Earths Moon in the mid 20th century. He'll be referring back to our lecture today." With that I hopped up from the plexiglass stool and it acknowledged the absence of weight and disappeared beneath the white floor.

Rolling out the red carpet to my _greatly-anticipated _departure, the majority stood without being asked and gave me a cheery standing ovation. Blushing I grabbed my bag, put my jump drive away and awaited the teachers approval to leave. He beckoned me to meet him by the door. The children spoke idly amongst themselves, I dogged past them and smiled apologetically at .

"Sorry, I tried," I said with a laugh. I knew I was doing the guy a favor even showing up. He had to be what 23? 24?..I just couldn't help feeling a little guilty for their lack of enthusiasm.

"No, no," He shook his head quickly. "Don't even worry about it. You were great. The kids…they just..." He drifted off searching for words.

"Don't.. care anymore." We finished in union. I laughed again.

"Well if you ever need a presentation for an _older_ class.. and it's history, you know where to find me." I offered. He nodded though this time it was slightly reluctant.

"Yes, thank you so much for your time Caspria." His move to address me by my first name set me off guard. His arm lightly patted my shoulder and when it lingered there I eyed it, my smile faltering. The sirens fired off in my head like a national red alert. I gulped involuntarily.

_Oh dear not again… _

"Really I appreciate it. It's good to get a look back at our roots once in a while..," He went on, oblivious to my fidgeting. "I'm starting to think these kids just don't want to learn anything anymore.."

I chuckled nervously, pushing my hair back from my shoulder as I did. Moving made it easier for me to act like I had unintentionally shrugged away from his touch. It was nothing more then a kind simple gesture…I was sure of it. But my usual insecurities deliberated the validity of that sureness. Once again I was over ruled.

I waved politely we said our simple goodbyes and I was on my merry way, not surprised when I stopped outside the door and heaved a huge sigh of relief. _Poor Caspria. Such a bashful little goose aren't you! _

My coworker Aries would always remind me how prude I was next to his hedonist views of life. I hated to admit how right he was..but I never used the word bashful to describe it. It was more of a diffident fear to be intimately connected to someone..I was no innocent to physical attraction but if I ever let it go beyond that point I always ended up crucifying myself for it later.

We have the Asian man, Brock Lee at Speed Mart. I couldn't get over the pun in his name much less his feigned love for books so he could put the moves on me. "Yeah. I LOVE books."

"Really…? What's your favorite one? Have you collected any?"

"……………………………................"

Moving on!

Jasper Reynolds. Ahh…Now _he_ seemed like quite the catch!

Until those 15 missed calls on my satellite chip………

_ALL_ on one day.

And let's not forget the headmaster from this school Prestus Harvey- words CAN not describe how good looking and criminally _heinous_ he turned out to be…I shuddered.

And now.. the seemingly normal Mr. Conk. Edward I think his name was..

I growled despite myself.

Why do they always hire young males with shiny white teeth as the teachers around here…was that entailed in their requirements somewhere??

Perhaps I'd research it.

The last encounter I'd had with a teacher had been very discomforting. A date to the Animal Flesh Fair. I couldn't help but snort in remembrance as I made my way to the end of the hall. Rather then teaching others the man should've taught _himself_ a lesson in common manners. No woman, especially me, would want to watch starved animals tear each other to pieces in a cage like savage beasts.

I made my way down the sectors of hallways and auditoriums, all crisp and white with artificial light glowing through the floor, and finally back to the front of the building. Both secretaries smiled when I passed by their cubicle.

"Have a nice day Miss Brooks!"

I hauled gluteus noticing the cracked door of the headmasters office. A silhouette moved quickly from within.

There was no way in the _Galaxy_ I would be forced to confront that deranged acid snorting maniac again...

"Yes thank you for stopping by!"

I waved again.

My stomach was growling as I reached my speedpod. It wasn't anything fancy. A 4998 Nebula Supreme. I had my cousin Donny to thank for it.

Though I never had siblings to get hand-me-downs from, Donny had always been there for me in his usual self-centered way; whenever he upgraded to finer things in his life he always found a kindness in his heart to offer me his left over's. Even his clothes, and there wasn't anything more touching than that right? Donny's father, my distant Uncle Zeus, was fabulously wealthy…always buying his wife and Donny fancy things even though Donny was older then I was and _perfectly_ capable of taking care of himself.

Relatives. What a fine luxury to have.

Usually I snubbed my nose to his sloppy seconds, most of the things he gave me were tattered, worn, or used anyway, but this speedpod was a definite exception. Thank the galaxy I no longer had to pay monthly for that damn membership to the Community Hauler! I had a hunch it was well on its way to be the crime capital of the colony. On wheels!

I hurried across the parking area, for the temperature outside was in it's second trimester of winter setting. This was the only part of history I admittedly did not appreciate reviving. Scientists had acquired new ways of forming artificial snow and colder temperatures on our ship. It was, as they addressed verbatim "to add zest and flavor to our pallid everyday environment." Simply to celebrate the winter solstice that _we_ of course hadn't experienced in the last two thousand years.

I brushed aside the snow that fell on my shoulders. It was far from the real substance I was sure but it was cold and annoying none the less.

And it never melted. _Who would honestly want to walk around dressed up for cold weather! _, I thought irritated, _we don't even celebrate Christmas for Omegas sake…_

I placed my hand on the small security pad and it blinked green.

"Access Granted. Welcome back Miss Brooks." The monotone voice of the operating system greeted me as usual.

"Hi Nebula." I sighed hiding my hands in the hem of my jacket, waiting for the large glass sphere of the hood to lift so I could get in. The glass bubble retracted vertically and I climbed in plopping myself down into the seat with a shiver. The glass bubble declined above my head and sealed.

"Destination?" The computer asked. I replied stiffening a yawn.

"Work."

I _did_ want to go home..it would've been nice to get a nap in before the meeting tonight but I had a lot of files and marking to get done and I'd held them off long enough as it was.

Jipston had called my research crew in for a briefing. Apparently he'd gotten wind of a _startling discovery_ at our document base in Carpedium City. Startling usually meaning a couple new Dr. Seus books or an autobiography of some random soul recovered from a wreckage site or donated by a family with ancient ancestors of _the Great100_. Nothing extraordinary…but I would attempt to not look _too_ disappointed. It had been such a long time since we'd gotten anything _good.._

I glanced at the speedometer before checking my watch.

'260 mi. per. Hr.' It was already 2:30.

I notched it up Manually to 270 hoping none of the Enforcement Officers were out on the highway right now.

I rarely ever broke the law but tonight I decided to take my chances. The autopilot noticed the relaxed patterns in my breathing and scanned the music stations. A soft dulcet concerto played through the speakers at a serene volume. I lay my head back against the smooth Taffeta seat and before dozing off I lifted my eyes.

Up past the highway, up past colors of other transporters zooming by in a blur.. Up beyond the endless glass sphere of our artificial sky, until finally I could stare at the stars…

The tiny rays of light where all other wonders went into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality." - Emily Dickinson _

* * *

Chapter Two: The Arcane Sanctuary

Things were as usual as I walked through the doors of Arcane. Or A.S.

Many people found it amusing to point out what the abbreviation spelt if you were to add another S. My usual reply was to curtly point out that by some coincidence they'd found a pun out of my work and also managed to address what they _were _as a person.

I took great pride in A.S. Pun or not.

The air was musty and smelled of old copper and parchment, but what better of a smell to wake you up? I had gotten used to it years ago. The receptionist was a large girl named Amber in her late teens. Acne had caught her last summer, but we all decided to call it 'allergic reaction to the dust' She didn't bother looking up anymore for we all knew it was highly unlikely to have any strange new visits from unwelcome people. I could've been targeting her head at gun point and the poor darling wouldn't have noticed. Our days against protesting culture radicals were far behind us. No one generally even knew where our building was located. Not that it bothered me. That was just the way I enjoyed it, forgotten and peaceful. I passed the desk and stopped at the identification router.

Up popped the holographic face of MAGGI. Our A.I. security coordinator. She smiled mechanically.

"Good-after-noon-Miss-Brooks. Pass-word?"

"C5applesauce." My favorite letter, number and food. Impossible to forget.

"Access-Granted. Have-a-wonderful-evening."

"Uhuh." I passed through the steel sliding doors and immediately into the levitator. Two seconds later the doors opened to the underground floor where Aries, Poppi and I worked.

I wondered where that girl was anyway, I had told her to file some of the new shipments that had come in and I doubted it had even been touched.

"But I can't read Ancient Turkish!" She had crowed. I rolled my eyes in recall. Surprisingly Poppi was fluent in a variety of languages from her scholarly years at the university. Sadly that's where her usefulness ended though.

Poppi was an odd one. She looked more likely to be found gallivanting in the midst of a fashion industry as a model rather then what she was- A first class _horrible_ secretary. I rounded the dark corridor of decorative false wood and rickety vintage benches and slowed my steps when I heard noises coming from the office opposite mine. No need to wonder where Poppi was. I'd already found her.

The sound of guttural moans and rough masculine panting and the distinct bumping against the wall made my cheeks tighten and the heat in my face rise a couple degrees.

Of all things to come in to….Annoyed I stomped into my office banging the door shut so fiercely the stacks of files against the wall tumbled over in messy heap. I ignored them-my office was already a complete and utter disaster and those files were months old. The panting had gone quiet and I heard voices.

I sat down behind the mounds of untouched files and books at my desk and heaved a large sigh. Curse that girl!!

Leave it to Poppi to _never_ do as I tell her- wasn't I supposed to be her superior? I was sure the words I'm-in-charge-therefore-my-WILL-be-done were included somewhere in the job description…

Just then my door creaked open and low and behold my next annoyance waltzed in straitening his collar like he owned the place.

Ahh enter Aries Rammington.

Late twenties, tall, exotic jet black hair that fell loosely about the nape of his neck..he was my co-worker, suave, arrogant and undeniably handsome nonetheless. I had researched the actual Greek god his name was derived from…(a secret I would take to the grave for I didn't want anyone thinking I was obsessed!) Their appearances were strikingly alike…_not_ to my surprise.

He grinned sheepishly at me, a flash of pristine white teeth against olive chiseled skin and I already knew how this was going to turn out.

Him apologizing with poor acting skills and pitiful patrimonies of sincerity, me giving in to his irrevocably good looks as usual, and then ME left to be more frustrated then ever before.

I could recall countless times at the drop of a hat.

"_Caspria! Dear heart, I need to leave early. I'm so sorry.. I know you needed me here but my sisters sick and- well… you understand don't you?" _

"_Oh…alright Aries, clock out early."_

"_Caspria, love, can I do those files next weekend? Believe me Moby Dick won't be missed by anyone, I promise..."_

"_Sure thing Aries. Just finish it soon.."_

"_Caspria…darling, I KNOW you're my superior but I realized this office is just so cramped and well…you have a lot of room in yours that you just don't seem to use-"_

"_You can have it Aries. Anything else I can do for you?"_

"Hey Miss Boss." He greeted me his tone sultry and hair stiffening.

The nick name was new..I wondered what he could _possibly_ want this time. Me sitting on his lap feeding him a cornucopia of fruit? Well I certainly would not! Not unless he _asked_ me of course.

He stepped past the threshold looking around.

"You didn't tell me you were coming in early.." He said sounding a bit inconvenienced.

I folded my arms and arched a brow.

'_I'm sorry. I guess I should've called ahead of time so you didn't have to put your clothes back on so quickly.'_

Yeah _right_. Like I was ever _that_ projective..

But honestly! Who was inconveniencing _who_ here! Did he expect me to make it a habit of calling? Like a neighbor for a visit? Next thing you know he'd want me to air out his office when he was done saturating it with the smell of-

I shook my head. No no no. Put on your patience hat Caspria.. Calm is the way.

I cleared my throat for a clean stern sound. It came out as a bit of squeak instead though.

"You missed a few buttons."

He blinked and grabbed his shirt to fix it.

"Ah! Thank you love."

"You're welcome."

The dark haired womanizer smiled broader now and pirouetted to poke around the papers in my office.

" I see Lucreda hasn't been by to clean your office in a few weeks.." He chuckled swiping some dust off the window ceil.

The perturbed librarian looming inside of me screamed in defiance. And I was quickly succumbing to her whims.

'_Don't just sit there! Voice yourself you quivering spineless chicken! Put that foot down and show him who's in charge.'_

"Aries," I started conjuring up my most serious face as he leaned against the far back wall smirking. He'd fixed the bottom button but left the top purposely undone. I stuttered, failing miserably to not look at the bronze surface of his chest.

"I…I think we've discussed this many many times before and obviously that wasn't enough. Now I hate making myself sound like a broken record but I think I've illuminated how completely unprofessional it is to…" I nodded off blushing, " _f-fornicate _within the building."

At this he laughed and came forward, I was unaware that I had leaned far back into the safest pits of my chair.

What a dreamer I was to think he'd ever come on to me.. But weren't we all very aware in this building that Aries could have any woman he wanted simply by seduction? I was the last person he'd ever try to seduce- the shy little librarian who hid away behind stacks of ancient novels and texts while normal women my age were dating and thinking of marriage and babies.

I had nothing to worry about but It still bothered me how much power he had over women and with every passing day how increasingly more aware he was _of_ _it_.

Was I too a hopeless slave of fantasy? Yes. Hopelessly so.

" Caspria!," He chuckled shaking his head as if I had just told a funny joke that amused him, " We weren't having _sex _darling. Don't be ridiculous!"

My eye twitched.

Sex.. Why did that word unnerve me so much? It was such a short nasty indecent excuse of a word… of a feeling people often misconstrued as true love.

He idled through my papers curiously as if the matter was simple and his 'noble word' was worthy enough to settle it. But his dark black eyes told me otherwise.

"Really?" I challenged feeling my temper finally coming to a flare.

Aries retaliated smoothly with another flash of his teeth. His initial tactic to circle his prey or get over on me.

"I _am_ fond of Poppi," he replied, " but she and I have an _understanding_. What goes on at the office remains just that.-" He tilted his head thoughtfully. " A professional and formal relationship."

I tried not to snort. Pigs were prehistoric.

How stupid did this man honestly think I was!? How incompetent did he think I -ohh dear how dark are those arms…with rolled up sleeves- how hard those muscles are and they twitch with rough masculine power when he moves- argh!

I squirmed petrified at my own helplessness. Ooh how horrid! I was starting to sound like our harlequin romance files- right out of a damn Nora Roberts novel! Enough!!

"Right and that is why you were…panting? In your office?" I continued lifting my chin , determined not to lose a battle in my own office.

"Asthma." He said shrugging. Asthma. The curable cough you went to the clinic for.

" Right. Asthma." I sucked on the soft flesh on the inside of my cheeks to keep me from saying any outbursts. I saw this was just going no where fast.

"Look I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now and take these with you to Poppi- if she's.. _composed_ herself by now. Have her get these to me finished and published by Wednesday." Aries stared at me from under dark thickets of lashes and the corner of his mouth inched upward.

"Your wish is my command." He made to leave but turned at the door as if he forgot something.

"And by the way I love that blouse ." He winked causing me to turn pink. "Red's a sexy color for you." I stared at him a bit startled.

Aries rarely ever flirted with me anymore…he took one glance at my fashionless simple exterior and saw the conquest would bore him to tears before it even began. Nonetheless I was quite surprised by his flattery.

"Really?- thank you- I," I shook my head almost hooked but I forced myself to escape.

Idiot! For the love of the stars…don't indulge in his seductions..He's a man. Men are just…..just the most…argh there wasn't even a word that could describe a million descriptions in one! If there was a perfect man physically then surely I was looking right at him, and unfortunately he was my promiscuous manipulative coworker, but if somewhere in the galaxy…there was a _real_ 'perfect man'…one who was perfect on the inside.

Well…it wasn't this one. I obviously needed to remind myself of that more often before I started becoming a infatuated sponge to Aries playful nature. I sighed.

"Aries. Just please. Go. Now."

I placed my face in my hands to hide the redness and to block out his chuckling all the way down the hall.

_Irresistible shmuck._

How I _ever_ got anything done around here with a _super_ male and a ditzy vixen as a secretary was beyond me. All I knew was that I had a lot of work to do. And as the old saying goes work won't do itself. Well that wasn't entirely true now…all I needed to do was turn on the highlighting machine and scan the proper files I wanted in the library. Piece of cake. I pulled back my hair into a sloppy knot at the base of my neck, sat forward in my chair and set to work.

I'd need everything done before I went to this meeting tonight.

* * *

The Files had been done, not without effort however and by the time I had the last of them in the alphabetized C section I nearly tipped over from exhaustion. My tush felt like a ancient atomic bomb had radiated across it and my back was not in much of a better disposition.

I groaned feeling all of my aches as I slowly retreated back to the ladder with a new stack of books.

Oh how I wished we had one of those fancy Nuro Bots to tend to the ordering of the books and scrolls and ancient articles…

But unfortunately Arcane ran on a stiff donation budget as far as special utilities were concerned. It was up the ladder I went for my next section of stacking.

I peeked at the stack of D's to my left and shuddered at the pain it would bring my calves. I _hated_ that damn ladder. And glancing up at the two and a half stories of climbing ahead I swallowed a lump in my throat.. suddenly the towering height ahead seemed much longer then it had been a moment ago..

I weighed my options.

Poppi would only make a mess of things if I had her do it..she was always wearing ridiculous pump shoes that were more likely to break your Tibia then get you where you needed to go.

I glanced down at my simple black suede boots. They were cheap. Durable. Nothing like the lavish rubber and pomp of Poppi's shoe collection.

"Well at least I had practicality on my side" I mumbled.

I did not take to jealousy very well …and now for the ladder. Taking five books off the D stack I placed them strategically against my hip bone jutting it out a bit for leverage. Looking up at the two story and a half journey ahead of meI cringed.

_Ooh Why must so many start with D! _

_Don Qiote... Davinci Code… The Devastating tale of Molly Mcqueen._

Step by step I inched closer to my destination, the steel ladder bearing my highest trust. It terrified me to think the ancient 100 used to _climb_ these deathtraps when they were made of real _wood_…what a nightmare _that_ would be.

Finally on the last step up I straightened my aching back and lifted one book at a time. The last, a dusty paper print of Dante's Inferno was particularly difficult to put in place. Daringly, I stood on tippey toes and shoved the difficult book where it belonged.

Sighing in relief I began my journey down. A soft thump stopped me. Slowly I looked around from my perch, squinting at the shadows.

"Poppi?" I called. No response.

Aries _never_ came into the library unless he was hauling in heavier loads that neither me nor Poppi could carry.

Slowly I made my way further down until I was near the A row.

_Thump thump._

Another noise.

Only this time louder... I stiffened feeling as truly small as I was in the large circular room surrounded by books, columns and shelves.

Had the lighting in here always been this dim?

Paranoid I called out again.

"Aries.. Aries is that you…?" My voice echoed softly off the round dome ceiling and rang back in my own ears.

Nothing.

I sighed. I was being ridiculous! There was absolutely no need to feel frightened- it was a _library_ for goodness sakes..

Frustrated and yet relieved I fixed the long hem of my white chiffon skirt that had risen up in the process of my stacking. I climbed the rest of the way down and bent over to reload my arms with more books and thank goodness they were E's.

I dropped the last book and with a curse against our least favorite dwarf star I bent down to pick it up.

My fingers slowed and lay perfectly still across the floor when I heard movement.

A shadow formed across the floor, the owner of it's silhouette inches away from my face. The hairs on my arms went vertical. I could hear breathing. Hard menacing breathing. My breath hitched in my throat and I made to look up.

"I have a gift for you my little librarian..." he whispered.

I only had time for one single scream.

* * *

Hushed groans and sounds stirred within the trees.

All around him they spoke. Their voices a plethora of both wisdom and quiet..

He closed his eyes. Listening intently.

His ears were keen but he knew not of their mysteries. It was a language that had been spoken for ages, far beyond his time.

Something of great importance had happened. Their gentle whispers caught briefly in the wind and he tensed listening to the harbinger chorus.

_What has come to us? _He found himself wondering.

_What is it that they have seen..?_

A cool wind blew in through the canopy of trees from the east and he opened his eyes. The road ahead twisted, a pool of fallen leaves blowing abruptly in that particular direction. He knew it to be no coincidence.

Wielding a firmer grip upon the reigns, he directed his mount at a quicker pace. His three kin followed his actions quickly in pursuit.

They had traveled as companions on a request from his father for the past two eves. Ordinarily he was much more sociable..for the most part. However the previously revealed circumstances made the occasion a taciturn and contemplative one. He had much weighing his mind.

First his father gave mandate to his departure to Rivendell, which he of course was more then willing to comply.

Rivendell would be like a breath of fresh air he was in dire need of to clear away the troubling thoughts of his land that constantly clouded his conscience. Of late his father had been under great depression with movement of their kin to sail. The forest he called home and loved so much had fallen into shadow infested with the whispers of the Dark Lord. It's leaves once green and exquisite, now pallid and wan like the failing hearts of his people.

He could not deny the treacherous guilt in his own heart to leave his city..to hear the cry of the gulls high upon the sea. To feel the sand beneath his feet and the sounds of the foamy white waves as they hit the shore...

Repentantly he sighed. It was a far off dream too great in its enticing comfort for him to indulge in, for fear of urging his horse forth and racing west past the Misty Mountains, past Rivendell, past Arthdain.. and to the Gulf of Luhn where the Grey Havens awaited. Always there were ships anchored there. Their masses at the ready.

But time was a consequential thing it seemed. Eru had given him too much of it and there were _still _things in this world he had yet to experience before his time to sail commenced. His Father needed him, as his people needed him and he would be forever beseeched by their needs until his duty was fulfilled. For millennia he wondered where and when that time would come. Would he die the death of a warrior in battle? In a sea of spilt blood and noble brothers of his kin? Or would he sit for all eternity in the place of his father…to rule a city of fallen leaves on a throne of inheritance..

"_My lord," _A voice called to him. Pulled from his reverie and turned to see one of his companions.

"_What is it Galdor?" _He asked no longer distracted by his muses.

The young ellon bowed his head appropriately before speaking.

"_We must journey off the trail now, if we are to reach Carrock before noon." _

His silent response must've intimidated the young messenger and eventually he gave a small nod.

"_You required that we reach the borders of Rivendell by nightfall.. If that is your wish then we must-."_

"_Yes friend. Tell the others. We must make more haste lest we be left to travel by night where warm beds elude us mere hours away.." _To this his companion bowed his head again.

"_Yes my Lord." _

Free of speech once again, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Always he had been envious of his friend Estel, watching the mortal close his eyes and rest in that way mortals did, for hours at a time. What a privilege it would be let down your guard in such a vulnerable tranquil slumber...And for a pleasurable sake too. His immortal soul would never allow such things unless he was deathly ill or in poor condition. But he did enjoy _pretending_ once in a while.

To Carrack they went, followed by the whispering of the wind and the voices of the trees. His Father had made one last request and it had intrigued him though the objective of the matter was a mystery.

Strange findings had been discovered there by a small village of border elves. And it was his responsibility to find out _what_ it was. He was to send word to his father of the discovery, if prominent, then immediately continue through the High Pass into Rivendell for the summoned council. Rumors had stirred that the Ring of Power resided within the city this very moment. With his thoughts occupied fully upon reaching the city and partaking in this council, the last journey he had expected to make was to Carrack. It was a village of merely ten families at most…

What could possibly have stirred so much commotion to render his Father such wariness?

The trained warrior within him knew that answer. These were times of great darkness. Sauron had risen once again in the lands of Mordor. The great eye always searching..always looking. Learning that miserable wretch of creature Gollum no doubt had fowl knowledge to be given. He had escaped weeks ago. A smear on the Mirkwood name that haunted his Father like a spear in his side. And evil spies lay around each and every corner..the woods no longer a haven for the innocent. He too had grown wary.

He opened his eyes and they remained open. Not blinking. He watched everything within his site as they rode on. Even the trees.

One never knew just _who_ could be watching.

When the village near the river was in sight and all that trailed behind them of their journey was the path separating the high brush, they stopped. Their leader stared across the distance with surprise and sudden joy in his eyes.

From around an outcropping of rocks two dark haired heads bobbed into view atop of Lord Elrond's finest horses.

He knew those faces well. It was the twins.

With happiness in his heart he jumped down from his steed, landing silently on his feet and quickly closed the space between the two parties.

They too jumped from their saddles delighted to see him.

"_Brothers!" _He grasped each of them by the arms in reunion. _"My heart sings this day to see you again in such good disposition,"_ he exclaimed, his conscious no longer dwelling on matters of home and of the council.

Elladan was of course the more boisterous one of the two and for that he was glad. Otherwise he would never be able to tell the two mischievous ellons apart.

"_Great friend," _Said the elf joyously, _"It has been far too long! What news from Mirkwood! And what news of yourself?" _

"_Yes ,"_ Elrohir added with a grin, _"How has your father been?" _

"_He bodes well as do I," _He replied forgetting his company for the moment.

"_Ahh and I see you traveled light," _Elrohir remarked glancing beyond him at the horses. He waved in acknowledgment at the other three elves.

"_We awaited your party at the post tower. But you travel too slowly my friend!," _Elladan added with a laugh_, "You plan to make Rivendell this night?" _

"_Yes. After we tend to a discovery made in the village. Have you been shown it already?" _The twins looked at one another and then back at him curiously.

"_Nay."_

"_Not at all. We barely just arrived."_

Elladan smiled and draped an arm over the shoulder of his tall sturdy friend as the three made their way through the field and into the outskirts of the small village.

"_Perhaps it is a band of bewitchingly beautiful elleths to console us on our journey home." _The lord laughed at his friends hopeful expression.

"_Perhaps. And if it twas' then surely it was the reason you rode so eagerly out to Carrock." _Elladan chuckled and shook his head.

"_Actually we asked Ada if we could come out and meet you, for I was much too excited to hear that our very own Greenleaf was coming for a visit?"_

"_Do not fall for his feigned sentiments of missing you," _Elrohir warned smirking at his brother. _"He beheld __much__ more excitement for riding Adas finest stallion then for riding to Carrack to meet you, it pains me to say." _

Elladan glared at his brother.

"_Such lies! And from my own reflection!," _He turned and smiled once again to their companion.

"_I have missed you! My dear friend, Legolas."_

Legolas laughed at and clasped his friend on the shoulder.

"_I am glad. Now,"_ He said with a smile. _"Let us see what has captured so much attention."_

A crowd had accumulated swiftly around the mysterious object that stood resolute among the outskirts of the trees. It's color was remarkable. A shade of blue unknown to any words. Outlined in iron. Alluring with its light..

What was it?

Where had it come from?

Was it a wicked contraption of the dark lord sent to spy on them..?

Voices suddenly grew louder and the crowd began to divide making way for someone of importance.

The village was in even more of a surprise at the sight of three elves of royal blood sauntering quite calmly through the brush that led to the first lines of trees. The twin elves wore thin silver ringlets symbolizing their birth but the third didn't require one to be recognized . There was only one person of great warrior status that this could be. One who bore the crest of the Mirkwood elves so proudly. The crowd of on lookers bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgment.

But Legolas nor the twins noticed their respect. The three elves stared intently at the strange blue oval before them. Legolas felt his breath caught within his throat, for the first time in the hundreds of years he could remember.

What in Valinors name…

It was towering. Built by no mortal hand. The color of a bright afternoon sky in its youngest hour. Its beauty entranced him like a spell. He had never witnessed anything like it.. He walked forth shrugging away the arms of his friends in a daze.

"What wondor is this?" He heard Elladan murmur quietly behind him.

"It has been there since _dawn_ my lords."

Legolas turned back for a moment to look for the elf who had spoken. A young ellon with dark golden tresses stood forth from the crowd addressing them with a somber anxious expression. Legolas approached him slowly.

"Did you see how it came to be?" He asked him. The ellon seemed to brood in thought under his stare.

"I was gathering our morning vegetables from the garden. I had my back turned one minute and the next time I turned around…it appeared. Out of _thin air_!"

A stir of alarm rose in the crowd, for those who hadn't heard this elfs tale.

"And the sound," the ellon continued, his eyes quite wide. He seemed to shiver.

"_What_ sound?-What did you hear?" He demanded growing anxious.

The bright grey eyes of the young elf held a flash of fear in their depths.

"A haunting thunder when it appeared. And that horrid screech," he cringed. "Like the sound of birds being _murdered_!"

"Has it moved at all?" Elladan questioned stepping closer to the object then Legolas was comfortable with. The ellon watched him now with a sudden fear and failed to answer the question. The crowd noticed the proximity and backed away nervously. The anxiety among them was almost frenzied.

"_Elladan do not touch it!," _Elrohir warned. Legolas lowered his gaze to the small ellon who stared back at him blankly.

"Has it moved at all ? Has anything come forth from its surface?" The ellon shook his head deftly.

"It has not moved all day. Sometimes the color changes from light blue to white. No one knows what it is…"

Legolas squinted his eyes suddenly feeling he would be writing a much thicker letter to his father then he had intended. Of all the times…

He was summoned to a meeting of great importance and now there was a strange unidentified object in the midst of his land frightening his people out of their skin.

"_Elladan, Elrohir," _he called his eyes now resting on the blue enigma amongst the trees. When the twins came to him he changed the formality into Quenya knowing the majority of these rural native kin only spoke common elvish.

"_We must watch it. Now and at all times. Until my Father has received word."_ Legolas admonished. The twins nodded.

"_Dan and I shall stay and keep a watchful eye on it until you bring word to our father and he sends a post out to guard it." _

"_What do you suppose it is Legolas?" _Elladan asked his gaze never straying to far from its blue rays of light. Legolas grasped his shoulder gaining his attention.

"_You must not touch it. Both of you whatever you do. Not until we have proof it is not a potential danger to our kin." _

To the young ellon he gave a small pouch of gold so the message would be delivered straight to his father. With that he bid the two Rivendell elves and his other kin fair well and rode on with the envoys, his horse trotting quickly now with haste.


	3. Chapter 3

_"That is what we are supposed to do when we are at our best — make it all up — but make it up so truly that later it will happen that way." - Earnest Hemingway _

* * *

Chapter three: Carpedium

When my eyes finally went back into focus, after seeing the last twenty three years of my LIFE _flash_ before me in seconds, I finally could see my murderer. I could finally smell the greasy aroma of food that he held in a bag I hadn't noticed before. AND I could definitely hear the distinct mix of tittering and snorts that were all too familiar. The color in my vision turned violent red.

"DONNY!!!" I screamed sending a shower of slaps all across him. Donnys howls of laugher were soon replaced with howls of pain as he held the fast food bag up to shield his fat body from my wrath.

"Ow! Ow ok ok OK!!!" He whined darting behind a stack of books with me hot on his trail.

"HOW in the universe did you get in here!?" I asked suddenly aware that it would've been impossible for Donny to get down here unless he hacked the system. My cousin was a great many things. A joker. A farter and belcher. But never a computer wiz.

"That chunkey girl upstairs let me in." Donny said breathlessly. I ignored his ironic rudeness of Amber and folded my arms angrily. Donny inched out of his hiding place behind the stack of historic dinosaur texts.

"I told her I was your cousin!"

Finally blood began to pulse back into my throbbing hands and I began to realize that it was merely Donny. I wasn't dead and it wasn't some dream I was having instead of watching myself being killed.

" I'm SORRY Cass calm down before you blow an artery.."

"Blow an artery!? Right, you scaring the LIFE out of me is _fine_ but me reacting will blow an artery," I snapped, air blowing harshly from my mouth. Despite my anger the race of my heart slowly relaxed to its normal drum. Donny stood there wincing at my obvious irritation and gently lifted the bag of food in my direction.

"Here," He squeaked. "I…uhh..brought you dinner?"

"I _hate_ fast food," I replied sourly, snatching the bag from him nonetheless. Donny's look of guilt was drenched in such chagrin that I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. He seemed genuinely worried and though I was still upset I couldn't be angry with him forever.. Afterall scaring your cousin in a secluded dark library would seem nonsensical to any normal person with a brain. However to Donny the amusement would no doubt have seemed ideal.

"You sneak up on me and _just_ when I think I'm about to be chopped into little bits and pieces you pop up with a bag of grease fries," I mumbled with a sigh.

"And fresh melon slices for dessert.." He added with a squeak.

Donny beamed, fully rebounding to his normal cheesy self, and draped an arm across my shoulder.

"What are cousins for right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Right."

Just then another noise came from down the stairwell and I gasped for I was still a bit jumpy. I clutched onto the bag of food as Poppis heart shaped face came into view over the books. Today her hair was pinned up in a twist with little ringlets of starlight blonde hair falling in perfect sync across her shoulders. She eyed the two of us curiously for a moment.

Donny had never actually met Poppy before and (fortunately) there was absolutely NO resemblance to suggest that he and I were related. The smile on Poppis plump pink lips did not fade however but merely turned into a coy little smirk.

"I'm sorry Miss Brooks," She said waving politely. "Am I interrupting something…?"

I jerked away from the sweaty boy in the neon orange sweater next to me.

"What? N-no no! Don't be silly." I replied fidgeting with my dress. I indicated my cousin who stared at the other female in quite a state of awe.

"This is my _cousin_ Donny. Donny this is Poppi."

"Pleased to meet you," Donny drawled waving a large hand. He stumbled over the words and my eyes suddenly narrowed in on the small river of _drool_ sliding down the side of his mouth. Poppi wiggled her fingers at him and tossed her hair.

Turning red with horror I sneakily crunched down on his toes with my boot to pull him from his fantasizing.

"Wipe your mouth!," I hissed. As he fixed himself I focused on Poppi. The girl rarely ever left Aries side and when she did it was usually for something _semi-important_.

"Is there something you needed Poppi?" I asked. The girl blinked.

"Oh yes!," she giggled, "I almost forgot what I came to say."

Inwardly I was smacking my forehead. Was it so much to ask for a pair of decent co-workers…instead I get stuck with these!

"Aries says that Jipston called. He want's us all down to the city in half an hour. He sent a speed shuttle."

I stared at her for a moment. A speed shuttle? That's strange…

"Why so early?," I asked curiously. Poppi, bless her heart, merely shrugged while inspecting the ends of her glorious blonde hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donny clapping giddily like a school girl.

"Oh! Your going to Carpedium? I want to come-"

"_No Donny_. Poppi- why does he want us there _now_ instead of later tonight?"

"I have no idea." She replied, looking bored. I sighed shaking my head.

"Fine fine," I said growing a bit annoyed with her vagueness, "I'll be up there in a moment."

"K," Poppi chirped and with two clicks of her heels she was out of sight.

"THAT'S your secretary?."

"Donny," I warned, "Don't you even THINK your-"

"I'm_ coming_," He said taking the words right out of my mouth.

When my cousin spoke in this tone I was always forced to reconsider…Donny had a way of using his title as my cousin and 'devoted relative' to conjure up total hell upon my life. I could remember all the little blackmails, the blind dates..I gulped seeing my dear little cousin in a new light.

And now his sights were on Poppi…like every other male in our district. No matter, she only had eyes for Aries…I rubbed my temple with my free hand, feeling noxious from the putrid smell of the fries.

"On second thought I suppose there's no harm in letting you come.." I said warily. Donnys grin was one of triumph.

"Yay! I loooove the city!"

I grabbed my bag with the books Jipston had asked for a week before and groaned ignoring his insistent tittering about the City and Poppis "sexy legs" all the way up the stairwell.

* * *

'_Funny that they call these SPEED shuttles.' _

The shuttle Jipston had arranged for us seemed like the slowest bloodcurdling nightmare ever. I was beginning to regret letting Donny tag along, watching him with more annoyance by the second as he rummaged around in my backpack.

"Most people ask before barging through other peoples things you know," I said glaring at him.

"You should ask him to organize that sack of yours while your at it darling," Aries admonished with a wink and that flashy smile of his.

"If it's anything like your office it's probably quite a mess in there."

I squinted my eyes at him as if he had two noses and Poppi giggled for absolutely no good reason in particular, her smoothly shaven legs glistening under the false lighting as they seductively grazed his knee. My cheeks grew inflamed at the sight of it with modesty ….and maybe even a _tad_ bit of envious jealousy.

"Ut oh." Donny whispered suddenly. His eyebrows knitted together, and he froze holding one of my books in his hands.

A loud blasting fart filled the hub. Donny smiled.

"Much better."

The air was filled with his stench and I choked at the smell as it filled the compartment. Poppi gagged and held her breath deep into the crook of Aries neck.

Donny smiled meekly grabbing Great Expectations and flapped a wave of air toward the vent. I gasped and snatched the precious book away from my nasty cousin.

"Donny!! " I yelled holding it to my chest. "This is a classic! You can't fan your gas with this- you- you'll _saturate_ it!"

Donny shrugged. " Who _gives?_"

"Oh gods! It stinks!! ," Poppi wailed into Aries shoulder, pinching her nose and now even Aries was cringing.

"Sorry," Donny chuckled, " must've been those grease fries. I have overly active bowls you know."

Aries arched one of his perfect brows.

"Charming."

I didn't believe I could handle my cousin goggling at my secretary and then her suggestive whispers into Aries ears ALL together on one trip for much longer...And now to be completely and utterly humiliated by Donny's ridiculous antics..

For just when my head ache had reached its climax from eating those disgusting fries, and listening to the three of them; Donnys laughter, Aries disgust and Poppi's miserable wails about the smell, the shuttle halted and we were there.

I sighed in relief as the glass shield overhead lifted.

I had seriously been debating on strangling Donny, so in a sense he was lucky too.

* * *

To the common eye Oasis, the name of our base in the city, looked like your average building. Sure, it was no sky scraper but it was well lit and looked to have some activity going on…not like those suspicious buildings you never see anyone going in or coming out of.

I had only been here once before. Briefly. When it was still under construction.

As we passed the glass entrance and a small crowd of fellow archeologists leaving to the comfort of their homes after a long days work, I sighed in content. Surrounding the room were displays of ancient art and salvaged paintings of all sorts of generations. The renaissance, modern America…Early European immigrants. I found them all fascinating! Everything in these glass cases had been owned once…owned perhaps by a mother, or a son..a father or a daughter my age. An ancestor of the Great 100. I couldn't help but puff out my chest a little. Helping to salvage these artifacts was an honorable achievement for ME even if the pay was pitiful.

"Wow well it certainly smells better in here then at your office aye Cass?" Donny said nudging me with a laugh.

"Yes, and a hell of a lot better then the shuttle," I heard Poppy mutter under her breath.

We carried on a little ways behind Aries and Poppi who had already identified them selves to a much larger identity screen. This ones name was AGNES I think.

"Identification-and-handprint-please."

'Wow…' I thought. no polite greetings..she skips right to the point..

"Caspria Brooks," I replied placing my hand on the green circle in the screen. "Also requesting a visit pass for Donny Humbledine." The white face of AGNES was blank for a moment, comprehending.

"Please-have-the-visitor-place-his-right-index-finger-on-the-screen."

Donny (who's attention had been otherwise involved in scratching his backside) yelped the moment I placed his finger on the screen. He sucked on his finger tenderly while Aries and Poppi chuckled near the levitator.

"It bit me!" He whined, cradling his plump round finger as I tugged him along. "Look, it's bleeding!"

"It needed a sample of your DNA."

Donny snorted.

"What _for_?"

"Incase you're a dangerous _trespasser_ with intentions to violate our system," I said sounding as if I had said it a million times already. I glanced at Donny only long enough to see him turned and stick his tongue out at AGNES who merely stared on blankly in return.

We stood silently in the levitator. Aries on my right and Donny on my left. Poppi rested her head on Aries shoulder and I watched them with pursed lips as they silently cooed to one another.

Aries was the most contradictive fool I had ever met! And beautiful adoring Poppi, I had so many words to describe her with that I grew tired of even listening to myself. I had a theory that women like Poppi and men like Aries were magnetically polarized. The attractive chromosomes in their blood were designed to seek each other out. So they all shun the crowd of normal faces. Of normal women and men. Until they finally find each other and live in perfect beautiful bliss.

I felt slightly miffed at labeling myself off as _normal_ so naturally. After all I may be simple on the outside, I never expressed much interest in fashion or vanity…but being a archeological scientist for the Old world was…_far_ from normal..

At least I'd like to think it was..

My thoughts were put aside when the vault finally halted and the sliding glass entrance was repressed.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Donny sang excitedly jumping out first.

I rolled my eyes despite the adorable expression of excitement on his face. This was certainly a first! Donny was normally far too satisfied on a bench by the pool side of his Uncles private estate..drinking Moonliquor and playing with his electronic entertainments.

Aries passed me a wry smirk as my cousin frolicked about in the hallway ahead of us. "What an.._energetic..._ young man your cousin is Caspria."

I laughed, my cheeks burning a bit in embarrassment.

"Y-yes! Haha, Yes he is."

Quickly I passed them and led the way. I could hear Poppi and Aries muffling their laughter behind me and inwardly I sighed. I was growing exhausted from today and deeply wished that it would end soon. I could go home, feed Milky Way and brush her. Have a glass of wine...take a long hot shower and embrace the heaven found in the comfort of my water mattress..The _only_ way to do that was to find out what Jipston found and be done with it!

'Please…oh please don't let this take forever' I prayed as the doors to the underground laboratory opened, blue sanitizing steam arising from under the catwalk ahead.

"Whoa," I heard Donny breath staring down at the open room below us.

"I never knew being an archeologist could be so cool Cass!"

"Wow.. _sort_ of a compliment but different. Thank you Donny," I said feeling more amused then insulted.

We walked carefully across the platform and I held onto the rail not daring to look down. First I had to use that horrid ladder and now this, Jipson was surely trying to kill my nerves! Once we reached the end of the bridge slowly we descended down the spiraling steel stair case that was suspended from the ceiling. The architecture looked more like an extroverted ART piece then a stable place to walk.

I jumped over the last few steps to get off that frightening contraption and found my concentration tugged to the center of the room.

Everywhere was surrounded as usual, books, cable wires and modems scattered everywhere, computers and database screens. Desks with peatry dishes and salt preserving tanks soaking damaged books. But now something seemed different. And I saw it immediately.

In the center of the room, upon a threshold of light beams, was a perfectly symmetrical _arc_. Its width was no more then a couple of inches long but under the light, as I drew closer, forgetting the others and their voices behind me, I saw why it was so…hypnotizing. Across its hard surface, etched in intricate welds were vines of some sort with tree leaves sprouting in blossoms of patterns.

"Wow look at this Aries!" A flash of blonde obscured my vision as Poppi tossed her hair in my face while she passed by. I tried my best not to sneeze. And failed.

As I was bent over in a fit of sneezes from the large amounts of perfume in Poppis hair, Aries shrugged past me followed closely by Donny. I stood straight finally and glared at the back of their heads while Donny glanced back looking only _slightly_ sympathetic.

"How peculiar," Aries mused, more to himself then anyone else. "I've never seen anything like _this_ around here.."

"What do you think it is?" Poppi asked him with big doe brown eyes, linking her arm to his.

"_That is a good question Poppi Sklaraclese. And we are here to find that out. Tonight."_

Everyone turned. Standing up on the catwalk in his long white lab cloak was .

* * *

"Hello !" Poppi squealed waving as if he was a deft mute across a stadium. He smiled fondly at her.

"Hello Poppi darling!," Remembering the _other_ female and males in the room it was simply- "Hello everyone."

I rolled my eyes knowing it was a little _too_ dark up there for him to see.

"Dr. Jipston this is my cousin Donny," I supplied loudly nudging the boy next to me.

"Ah yes, Agnes informed me earlier," He answered.

Jipston was your average male mind, though his older age should've done something to improve it. He was separated from his dreadful wife Matilda, a forensics specialist who brought her skills of dissecting things to microbes into her _personal_ life as well. Jipston-…well he was a _sliver_ of the man he used to be…his house, his children and his dignity having been stripped away from him. I understood. As the Doctor descended from the spiraling flight of stairs he spoke formatively.

"I am glad you all could make it. Our team of experts on the Mother Planet discovered it. In a wreckage field off the Southern Coast of Old Romania near the Black Sea. In fact our recent chemical tests have suggested that it was originally located in the sea _itself_ due to the meromictic decay and excess we shaved off of its surface.."

I stared at the arc in a state of dumbfounded amazement. Its alignment on each parallel side was as perfect as the eye can see. The mere sight of it gleamed in the dark like some type of archaic treasure someone would have had buried away in fear of it being discovered. And now it had been.

After staring at it for a moment, a dull lapse of air filled my lungs.

Always there was a sadness that came to discovering things.

The realization that now its secrets would eventually be found. Its mystery once shrouded in privacy now being rudely probed and picked at until all questions were finally answered. Until all the amazement was sucked dry by tools and chemicals.

But somehow…in the strange elusive presence of this lifeless object I felt that would never be.

There was much too deep of a lure.

Deep in the pits of my boots I could _feel _it. The story didn't end here with this arched monument of steel.

It was only the beginning.

I snapped out of my muse and tried to listen closer to what the Doctor had been explaining.

" The hydro chemical configuration of it all was astounding!," Jipston murmured landing quietly on the flat. He walked into the midst of our group surrounding the threshold and sighed.

"It has to be at least two million years old. At the bottom of a sea. Surrounded by _thousands _of particles of decay-causing salts, not to mention platonic shifts…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"And not a single scratch.." His breath hitched in his throat, sounding amazed.

Donny ducked a bit and nudged me in the rib.

"_What_ is this guy ON?…"

I glared meaningfully at him so he'd be quiet.

"Donny, _hush_."

"But that's impossible Doctor," Aries shook his head impatiently, the halo across his black hair shining back and forth.

Jipston merely chuckled in return.

"It would seem so! But the data spreads _never_ lie."

My brain raced over the details.

_Black Sea. Black Sea. What did I know about the Black Sea?_

There were hundreds of books I had skimmed through about the oceanic surfaces of the Old world. But I was so exhausted and it could've been ages ago…

The tip of my tongue finally came to life. As if electrocuted.

"Wasn't the water there anoxic?" I asked.

Poppi and Donny looked at me as if I had sprouted a third eye. But Jipston answered me automatically, not missing a beat.

"Yes and THAT is where the confusion lies! If it lay in the Sea as the data collected indicates, that would mean that what we see now would be no more then a small jar of acidic aged and disintegrated sand particles."

Donny started to get bored and wondered elsewhere but the three of us remained quite still as Jipston continued his voice growing more flustered by the second.

"The Black Sea has many underwater caves where sufficient amounts of air pockets occur. It is even said that in the early 20th century cultural artifacts were discovered to be purposely placed there…for temporary protection." He waved towards the threshold.

"We believe it was somehow barricaded in one of these caves for the main course of its existence until discovered by the ancients and placed elsewhere, where we salvaged it in Romania."

"So whoever put it there…really didn't want it being found," Aries muttered to himself.

"Hm," Poppi added trying to sound extremely helpful.

I heard a low rumble in my stomach and I sighed. I was STILL hungry and I wanted to go home.

"Well this is all really interesting stuff, _believe _me," I shrugged.

"But what does it have to do with us? We receive imports of literature wreckage and collect books from families. Not hidden pirate treasure."

"Ahh," Jipston smiled wagging a finger, "But that is where you are wrong!"

Before I could open my mouth to reply he disappeared behind a screened cubicle.

When he returned he carried the oddest looking book I had ever seen. At least I _assumed_ it was a book. It was black and bound in some sort of black tether.

"We discovered this near the wreckage site. And I am almost one hundred and FIFTY percent positive the two artifacts correspond together," Jipston said holding the book excitedly up for all of us to see.

Immediately the air seemed to change again. That strange wave of phenomenon shrouding us in confusion once more.

Wow. I would have been alright with those Dr. Seuss books. But this…this was over my head. And Jipstons obviously. The man looked like he hadn't slept or eaten much of anything in the last 48 hours. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, his scraggly beard neglected for a week now judging its wild appearance.

"Take it Caspria. _Look_."

The feeling I had earlier filtered through me as he placed the book carefully in my hands and let me study it.

Something…peculiar was going on here.

A ancient Arc that had been built millennia ago. Even before the Human Race existed. And a simple tether bound book- both salvaged in Romania of _all_ places. Since when did Romania have any mystical artifacts derived from its history..? I heard much about Greece, the quest for Atlantis and El Dorado Golden promises. But _this_..?

I opened the book. And breathed out hard glaring at Jipson.

"The pages are blank."

This whole situation was awakening my head ache. And my mood swings.

"No no Miss Brooks, look there on the front page," His hands fussed through the pages I had opened guiding me to the front.

I squinted my eyes looking closer. And Jipston watched me standing completely still all the while.

"What do you see?"

Grasping the book tighter in my hands I stared at the delicately inscribed words etched perfectly in a faded black ink. The words were weathered. Almost illegible. I mouthed each one carefully before finally forming it into one simple sentence.

And the message stirred me.

I looked at the others, Aries and Poppi gauging my expression curiously.

The corner of Jipston's mouth twitched upward, our eyes met in full understanding. Realization hit me.

"Speak friend and enter." The four words uttered by my lips sounded even too simple to _my_ ears.

It was…a door. But a door to _where_?


	4. Chapter 4

_"A man thinks that by mouthing hard words he understands hard things." - ("Moby Dick") Herman Melville_

* * *

Chapter Four: Cousin 'genius'

None of us were able to gather our thoughts enough to speak yet.

But as always Poppi was there to state the absolute obvious.

"Alright this is seriously getting weird!" she stated shrilly.

I saw Aries give her arm a reassuring squeeze. As if to say _don't worry my fairest love! You are protected!_

But from _what_ I thought sighing LOUDLY. A door frame and a book with a single sentence?

That sentence… Four short choppy words. Yet what they meant simply made no sense! Unless the _room_ to this door frame was stuck at the bottom of the Black Sea….And if that was the case I was two minutes away from turning on my heel and marching right out of here into the glorious sanctuary of my bed awaiting me at home. I was never fascinated with deep water science _anyway_..the thought of deep water terrified me.

It seems Jipston had other ideas though.

"I brought you all here because I thought it best to Involve everyone within our team on this discovery." He threw his hands in the air.

"Ahh! Can you imagine all of the magnificent possibilities? If any of you have some sort of idea or means to finding out to open this or trigger it please speak now then-"

I practically chucked the book right out of my fingers.

"Are you OUT of your function!" I shoved the book back into his hands. "We have no idea what this thing is. WHERE it leads to, if it even _works_!"

"Yes, she's right Jipston," Aries added sounding_ highly _significant, "Speak friend and enter?" His laugh was indifferent. " What's that supposed to mean- for all we know it was just some silly tradition to enter a room. A room that probably no longer EXISTS."

"It's a riddle," Donny said. Suddenly.

Four pairs of eyes blinked at him in surprise.

"_What_?" We chorused.

He was staring knowingly at the black book holding the bag of leftover food from the shuttle. At first I shook my head not sure if I'd heard him correctly.

"It's a riddle," he repeated plopping a mellon slice into his mouth and chewing it up loudly.

Poppi inched away from him, her nose scrunching at the sound. Donny began to laugh as he plopped in two more.

"Honestly," he scoffed shrewdly between chews, " its so ridiculously obvious I can't _believe_ a bunch of super nova wits like yourselves didn't catch on!"

I held my head for a moment my eyes closed in disbelief. This was all getting a little out of hand.

"Donny! How did you know that- I mean…what does it _mean_ then!?"

"It's simple," my cousin chirped, " whatever language those cavemen made that thing out of is the language they want you to speak."

Yes.

YES!

'Yes of course.' I thought. It made perfect sense. How in the universe my COUSIN of all people knew that I had no idea…

'Oh please don't tell me I have a sagacious cousin now.. I liked him so much better when he was simply… simply… a simpleton..'

"Ugh Donny." I clutched my head. It was thumping loudly, although no one else could hear a thing.

"Caspria," Jipston grabbed Donnys shoulder and patted it with precious affection, "you never told me you had incredibly genius relatives!"

They all turned in awe of Donnys sudden perfection. I however couldn't get past the fact that this was my cousin Donny! A lazy chunker who spent more time watching holographic episodes of Gallactic Sexstation then reading riddles! Aries and Jipson were now mumbling the riddle to themselves and all the while I stood bent over, the pain in my head growing large like a tumor in my temple.

_Owww…ow make it go away_! I thought miserably.

Longing for some sort of distraction I tried my best to ignore the dull hum ringing in my ears and concentrate on something useful.

Donnys scholarly blurt.

The choppy little riddle.

Poppis bright turquoise pumps.

"Well someone should say the word then," Jipston stated growing very excited.

He shifted from foot to foot and it reminded me of how he always looked when we recovered an ancient biblical volume or a classic romance. Only now the excitement was ten times greater.

Aries and I automatically turned to Poppi. It seems her days of flirting with her professor to pass all her language courses would finally come to its significance. She was supposedly fluent in 23 different areas.

"Well," Poppi began blushing as bright as the gloss staining her lips, " the word for friend is …umm should I lean forward or how do I do this?"

"Yes yes!," Jipston trilled pushing the open book gently into her hands.

"Say the word! Stand back everyone- lets see what happens."

I carefully backed away from the threshold, its tall presence seeming more threatening then beautiful now that we were gambling our odds with it..

'_We shouldn't be doing this' _I thought to myself. No..what if something _did_ actually happen, what if someone got hurt?

Poppis mouth was already speaking.

"_Prieten."_

I sucked in a breath. Nothing.

Poppi flipped through the pages of the book flustered at the pressure of everyones owlish gazes.

"Prieten! Prieten-prieten-prieten!"

Again there was merely silence. Except for Donnys wide open mouth chewing his fries.

Donny slumped over Poppis shoulder, cheese dip dribbling over the side of his chin.

"Whas' that mean?" Poppi jolted upright with a shriek as the dip landed on her shoulder, her arm knocking the bag of fries in hand to the ground.

"Mellon fries ! No!-"

A boom erupted in the room. The Arc-Suddenly there was a flash of light!

Soaring. Everything turned blue. I screeched and covered my eyes.

It was blinding.

But the second it came it was gone.

I was bent over my hands covering my eyes and my head. Slowly, cautiously I straightened seeing the others had made a beeline from the threshhold. I was now standing the nearest. And the knowledge of that frightened me to the point of not moving a single inch.

Distantly I heard their voices but the blood rushing through my veins coursed me into a shock. It came alive…for that fleeting second something amazing just happened!

" This is insanity- What just happened!" Aries yelled.

"You! You boy! Repeat what you just said!" Jipston shrieked, his anxious intensity throwing him to madness now.

"You may have unlocked a paramount of revelation! A new history to the universe! Repeat it boy!"

"No!! Don't!" Poppi cried, her voice was dim in my ears. It was the smartest thing I'd heard her say all night. I heard my heart pumping loudly in the hollow of my throat. A shower of dread filled me as a loud thump caused me to jump on the spot.

Poppi had tossed the black book on the floor. There it lay. Open, its pages spread in all its blank wonder.

And It beckoned me.

Strange things propelled me as I felt my knees bending. Surrendering to the ground. I caught myself with my hands against the cold floor. My hair sliding over my shoulder brushing the surface of the page. The words burned holes through my chest as I found myself picking it up and holding it against my stomach. The power pulsing from it was frightening and yet I was utterly entranced.

"Fries!" I heard Donny say his voice trembling.

And distantly Jipstons voice echoed something angrily.

'What the hell are you doing!'

But Hell posed no threat as Donny stared at all of us quizzically and repeated a word as Jipston asked.

"_Mellon?"_

It all happened very quickly then.

The book surged. A horrible screech filled the air. Like a bird being slaughtered. The blue light swallowed me whole. My own cry in the face of my end was drowned by shock of the brilliant blue light. So utterly blinding it was almost pure white. Capturing me in its grasp and surrendering me to the candescent rays of death .

Poppi's bloodcurdling scream was the last sound of life I heard before I was pitched into a new world. A world of darkness..

* * *

Here is where I lay.

Exactly what _Here_ represented… I had NO idea.

I didn't know if I was alive. Or if I was dead. Or if I was currently in the process of BEING dead. My lungs seemed to be working in orderly fashion, despite uneven breathing and my disability to open my eyes. I could feel every nerve in my body on edge, zapping me into a state of numbness and complete shock. I wasn't responsive.

Of all things I saw Donny's face yelling out something in incredibly slow motion, those wretched mellon fries lolling out of his mouth. He was calling my name.

I remembered Poppis bright turquoise pumps. Her screaming.

Could I really…be dead? Was this how it felt?

For hours it seemed I just lay there. Wherever I was. Heaven. Hell.

Jipstons lab-Well-…that turned out to BE hell in its finest definition as it seemed.

All I could do was breathe so that must've been a good sign.

Soon my ears began to work. I heard noises. Humming all around me, I couldn't separate anything distinctly. It was like an enormous rush of all things at once, a grand symphony of movement and humming. Wind and whispers.

And neighing?

_Ruurhooah!_

A clamor of hoofs, many of them pounded the ground nearly rattling my head as it drew near.

The sound arose again, louder. More terrifying.

My toes started to wiggle. Then my fingers and legs. Some wild beast was on its way to tear me limb from limb I was sure of it! And wherever HERE was, dead or alive, I was _certainly_ not sticking around to find out.

With all my strength I pulled my limp body off of the ground and sprawled away in a half crawl until I could stand. My muscles were groaning in protest but I ignored the stiffness. My eyes bolted open at first seeing nothing.

The beasts were right on my tail and a loud cry hitched through the air. At first I thought it was them as they groped the trail behind me- blood thirsty and hungry. Then I realized the shrillness of it to be my own frightened scream as I ran forth not caring where I was going.

Voices yelled after me.

All I could see were trees. Trees!!! Trees everywhere..

Jipstons lab was completely gone, I was surrounded by the pure _wild_. Trees didn't grow on the Colony. Not like… this…Never like this.

Their branches towering high above me there was no way I could climb to safety from the predators behind me. I was too horrified to even glance over my shoulder as I heard light padding against the ground. There were more.

Something brilliant stirred my legs and I ran. I ran faster then I had ever run in my entire life.

But it wasn't near fast enough.

"_Lé! Daro! DARO!" _A voice bellowed mere feet behind me. I urged myself to push harder. My legs burning with adrenaline. Again the voice yelled out in fury. I ignored the threat running so fast that I nearly ran into three trees along the way.

I twined my way in and out in certain directions but it was pointless.

This was a forest. A _real _live forest. I couldn't see the other side at all.

"Oh gods!," I gasped hearing breathing behind me quieter then my panting. They were right on me.

I leaped forward racing faster still and for a moment I couldn't hear anything until suddenly a sound whistled through the air and I tripped.

I only had a brief glance of the arrow embedded in the ground that caught the hem of my skirt before I was rammed to the ground with crushing force, crashing in a heap of dirt and pain.

I landed hard on my stomach the wind completely knocked out of me.

They had circled round and attacked me from the side.

Ohh for the love of Omega_…I was a goner… _

"Ahhh!" I yelled. Someone was on top of me.

Pinning me down with the full weight of their body.

I heaved for air feeling like I'd been run over by a speed shuttle. I couldn't lift my head, my mind was whirling in chaos all I could see was the large puff of dirt blown across the ground every time I exhaled.

And.. the unmistakable shape of two brown boots, standing beside me..

I cringed knowing my odds were now a far CRY from where they had been before- slim to none; There were two of them. Men. They had to be.

The stranger on top of me held my wrists at my back with an iron grip. The strength and suggestive position he had me in, frightening me into stillness. I had thought he'd bound them together with cuffs. But it was simply his hands..His _hands_!

He caught his breath for a moment then muttered something to himself that sounded like cursing. To this the other replied with what sounded like agreement and even…amusement?

Somewhere in me my voice crept out from its hiding place and pitched to life in my throat. I shouted at him and tossed and struggled. All completely useless.

They talked some more. The language was strange and completely foreign. I'd never heard it before..

My eyes were watery and I felt them pooling over my eye lids. Emotions had gone haywire.

_Ooh what the hell had Donny done! _

_Why couldn't Poppi have just kept that horrid book in her hands! _

I could feel my fingers getting prickly from loss of circulation. The mans grip had tightened considerably when I struggled against him.

I screamed even louder using all my might to shove him off of me. A hand clamped down on my lips and angrily I wedged my tongue between the fingers to his shock and bit down hard.

"_Naeg!" _I heard him cry, immediately snatching his hand back.

Suddenly the weight lifted and I was flipped onto my back as he climbed over me again.

I was quite…thrown off to see a stunningly beautiful man above me and this _couldn't_ be doing wonders for my health considering I just suffered a ridiculous amount of confusion, shock, horror and fear for survival. A face loomed over his shoulder that was identical in appearance and beauty.

The strangers hair was long and black as ebony and it dangled down onto my face making me sneeze. He stared at me with alarm and frustration while the other merely watched my sneeze attack with curiosity.

But as the fit calmed I grasped the situation more thoroughly. There was a man.. ON TOP of me. Cutting off my air supply and apparently not planning on getting off anytime soon.

I growled out trying very hard to sound intimidating and jerked my hands against his grasp. Again it was useless.

"_Farn!!" _He hissed_, " Man na chin ar an mas padach reviach?" _

"_Pedil I edhellen lam?," _The other asked, his voice substantially more gentle then the one I had bitten. Nevertheless neither looked _friendly_.

I looked down and saw both of my wrists clamped easily in one of his hands, my fingertips turning a light shade of purple. I couldn't feel my feet.

Finally I snapped.

"Would you PLEASE get off of me!" I shrieked.

Both men gasped and arched back exchanging looks of surprise.

But it couldn't have been _close_ to the look on my face when the man on top of me spoke again. His melodious voice enunciating each syllable perfectly in english.

"Who are you?? And _how_ did you get here?"

_______________________________________________________________________

As the captive struggled to no end Elladan observed the ferocious hand-biting woman beneath him with alarm and yet wonder.

She was mortal. He ascertained that much immediately at the sight of her ungraceful running.

"Control her Dan'! Grab her wrists and silence her- we don't want to alert all of Middle earth!!," His brother had advised moments ago standing beside him. That was when she had sunk her teeth promptly into his hand now swelling to the size of a hoof. He had yelped despite himself, calling her a series of beastly names his father would have punished him dearly for, should he have been there to hear.

"She bites like a Warg!" He growled eyeing the small wound with distain.

"My my she _certainly _runs fast for a mortal though does she not?" Elrohir mused sounding almost as if he was enjoying the site in front of him. Elladan gave him a sidelong glare before turning to his captive once more.

She smelt strangely of strawberries and jasmine, her appearance was…peculiarly _clean_…Her hair was fairly short for a females cut in all sorts of lengths, the longest reaching no further then her collarbone. It was black as night. And somewhat blue against the sunlight. Her eyes were a solid green and shone vividly through unshed tears. She was angry. Everything about her seemed off…her state of dress most of all. Elladan had _never_ witnessed clothing of this sort…However she HAD just fallen out of the mysterious blue object that was now gone from existence.

One moment he had been mounted on his horse discussing the significance of elleths as personal gardeners to his twin and the next moment poof! Like a magical rouse she appeared, seemingly unconscious on the ground hundreds of feet away, yet perfectly clear in sight. As they drew near she bolted up from the ground making him realize she had never been unconscious in the first place. But was in fact quite awake!

His first initial reaction was of course that she had was a spy. Some witch or sorceress, a wicked accomplice to the evil workings of the dark lord. Her actions were those of someone who did not want to be caught and therefore his skill as a warrior took over. Together he and Elrohir chased her until she ran full speed into the trees, unmarked forest where their horses could not follow. Catching her hadn't been fairly difficult but it had taken them much longer then he was comfortable with. She was fairly spry on foot, small and vulnerable as she appeared.

His brow creased feeling a twinge of guilt for having used so much force to tackle her to the ground. It would have been appropriate were it a man, but his keen site had addressed she was female even before she had risen to escape.

'Don't hurt her.' He reminded himself. There was no need for that however. She's the one who had harmed him!

Frustrated and quite befuddled with the nature of everything that had occurred within the last hour he did what he was trained to.

"_ENOUGH," _He hissed out, making sure to address her in a threatening tone. He needed to intimidate her so she'd be still. _"Who are you and where do you hail from??"_

"_Do you speak elvish?" _He heard his brother add in over his shoulder.

After a moment more of pointless struggling she lifted her head and glared him straight in the eyes.

"Would you PLEASE get off of me!"

The words were bellowed loud and clear. In _Westron_.

To this he and his brother glanced at one another in surprise.

She could be from anywhere…perhaps not even of this world, judging by the strange blue hole she fell from…yet she spoke common tongue?

And so it had come to this.

Again he questioned her, this time knowing full well she could understand.

"I'm not telling you my name! I have absolutely NO idea who you are- or WHY both of you chased me. Why on earth would I tell you my-"

"You _ran_," Elladan pointed out, growing quite annoyed by her tone. "Tis'common knowledge that if one runs away for NO reason, they are up to no good."

"That they could be spies or worse," Elrohir admonished as well.

She eyed both of them as if they were orcs. Her eyes were quite scathing he had to admit and if he didn't know himself to be the elf that he was he could daresay he'd almost believe her.

"I AM NOT a spy! And I didn't run for no reason- t-there…there was a beast after me!"

"We are not _beasts_!" Cried Elrohir looking highly affronted now, when before he seemed somewhat amused. "We are elves!"

"I think she's talking about the horses Ro'," Elladan said watching the woman's eyes change from alarmed to resentful.

"You chased me." She said indifferently.

" Because you _ran_." He repeated.

"Because you CHASED me."

The elf sighed. He felt like an adolescent again yelling with this mysterious woman back and forth like children…this strange female who had the nerve to bite him and scold him while HE was in the upper position, while HE was the one to be giving out orders.

In the midst of all these frustrating thoughts he heard her speak again, the look on her face turning into one of perplexity.

"Elves?….. Did you say elves?…"

________________________________________________________________________

The journey back to Rivendell was an interesting one of a sort. She had looked quite disheveled and in awe when she saw the horses, not caring very much to notice the crowd of on lookers as they retreated from the woods, each of the twins grasping her arms.

Elladan nearly begged his brother to flip a coin for who had to be stuck with riding with the woman but of _course_ manners kept him quiet. He simply feared for his _other _hand was all…

However his brother was fairly perceptive and when she refused to step up on the bridle he simply lifted her overhead onto Oriths back.

After an hour of silence Elladans ears perked up to the sound of her voice.

"It's Caspria." He arched a brow at her quizzically.

"Pardon?"

"My name," she sighed watching him nervously.

To this Elrohir couldn't help but turn and give his brother a smile. He was obviously less inclined to believe she posed any threat then HE was.

"I'm glad to have learned it milady. My name is Elrohir." He said smiling ahead, "And that would be my brother Elladan."

"Ell-roe-here and Alladin?…" She repeated- her brows furrowing.

To this he couldn't help but smirk.

"El-la-DAN."

Her pronunciation was terrible…probably in large part to the foreignness of her voice.

"We are the sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

"Lord!" She blurted looking at the trees, soon adding in hushed muttering "I must be far _far_ from the lab.." Of course they both heard it but not knowing in the slightest what she referred to, and having made such wonderful progress!…A name at last! Elladan feared they would have to throw this woman in the dungeon for refusal to address herself.

" I would like to apologize for what happened…," She said quietly, gaining both their attention and surprise. "You see these last few hours have…well I'm sure they've been hectic for both of us. I have NO clue where I am…" She trailed off and then her eyes found Elladans hand that held the reins. It had a thin cloth wrapped around it.

"Ohh..And I'm terribly sorry I bit your hand!"

Elladan noted the slight shake in his brothers shoulders as he turned his face away while she spoke, twiddling her fingers.

" …I was afraid I was going to be..violated."

Both brothers gasped, the horses halting momentarily.

"Lady- our Kin would _never_ reduce themselves to such an assault," Elladan reassured her feeling offended and frustrated as to why she didn't know this already.. Anyone would. That one of his kin…that wasn't corrupted by the dark powers of Sauron, would even so much as think of doing such a thing…well it was unheard of!

"And we were not going to harm you. Precautions must be kept…now more then ever." Elrohir explained.

She nodded solemnly.

"Now all I have to do is figure out where in Zeus's name I am!" Again they stared at her quizzically.

Her way with words were very strange..but she prattled on not noticing their puzzlement.

" You…you don't really think I'm a spy do you?" She asked laughing squeamishly. " I assure you I have n-nothing to spy on you about! I'm…I'm just…."

Elladan eyed her inquisitively.

"No, I do not believe you to be such," He replied after a while. A spy or an assassin would certainly know how to escape better. Not to mention the ways of the Eldar. This woman knew much of neither.

"Nonetheless after seeing you _fly_ out of that strange contraption we must send you immediately to our Father."

"Yes, and perhaps he can help you." Elrohir offered glancing at her curiously.

Elladan didn't miss the woman gulp down a lump of fear in her throat.

"Yeah…I hope so."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living." - Anais Nin_

* * *

Chapter 5: A startling sight

I really didn't know what else to say to them. There was a silent agreement that if I didn't attempt to run away (what a wonderful idea that had been!) again they would not be forced to tie me.

In fact, other then the awkward silence pressed in by the shock and reverie of the afternoons events…they seemed quite polite..

And maybe even nice..?

I had relaxed somewhat. Now that I was _sure _I wasn't going to be:

A. Assaulted by two mysteriously tall, dark and handsome twins.

B. That I WAS in fact alive…somewhere…

And C. of course, that these 'horses'(the extinct creatures I'd only heard about in books) were "harmless beasts" not intent on eating me.

So other then my exhaustion and inner turmoil…I would say our journey to this Rivendell place was progressing quite smoothly.

Elrohir as he was called seemed like the more sociable of the two. His words did wonders in calming me. I knew it was for that purpose…to distract me.

But I didn't mind. Too much.

He asked me all sorts of questions. He knew I was uncomfortable when I didn't answer. Like:

"Who is your Father?"

"_Why_ is your hair cut so short?"

"Why do you dress that way?"

"Where is your husband?"

"You _HAVE_ no husband!!?"

"What exactly happened before you came to be here?"

Instead of answering some of them I tried to reverse the situation. Whatever elves were…they certainly liked talking about themselves.

Or at least _this_ one did.

He told me all about his newly acquired position in his fathers regiment. His hobbies which included archery and scheming practical jokes on the librarian and Glorysomething. Not to mention his uncanny ability to woo "Elleths" of which I had no doubt, and why they had been in Carrack as it was called, before I popped into existence.

"Yes we journeyed there to see a dear friend of ours, the Prince of Mirkwood."

"All this way for a friend?" I asked, knowing I sounded a bit rude. Elrohir dismissed it with a simple laugh and I felt dizzy at the sound of it. It was quite… pretty… and that made no sense to me whatsoever.

"Of course. Time does not hinder us the same way it does with you mortals."

Noticing the last word, I arched back.

"Ahh.. Ro' that was quite impolite." Elladan said watching my flabbergasted expression.

_What????_

"Yes," Elrohir realized turning to me with a frown, "forgive me I should have worded it a bit differently."

My eyes were fluttering and my mind doing summersaults.

"_Mortals?" _

Elladan who had been listening intently all the while gave me a peculiar look.

"Yes... After all you _are_ human… are you not…?" He asked.

But I wasn't paying attention. As soon as he spoke I was looking at him.

And as soon as I was looking at him I noticed something I hadn't before.

His ears…they…they were _sharp_! Pointed at the tip.

Mortal…? Meaning…My eyes widened. Were they implying…they were _immortal? _…. I didn't need the answer to that question. Suddenly I felt smothered like all the space in the world would not be enough. The air was thick around me.

Where in the name of the Universe was I!!?

Things were sinking in- incredibly beautiful. Strong. Elves they claimed..

Pointed ears. And _immortality. _

"Lady Caspria? Is something the matter?" His voice got smaller and smaller.

Gasping and losing my balance I toppled over the side of the horse my legs being only _mostly_ caught by Elrohir before I hit the ground.

Pain invaded my chest once more but I merely stared up at their alarmed faces fully of perplexity.

Impossible! ….There had to be some sort of explanation. Logical scientific reasoning as to why they looked the way they did. Why their ears…were..

I tried not to flinch as Elrohir dragged be back on top of the horse as he would a rag doll. My head was pounding with a horrid headache now-this was all just _too_ much. Too much for one day. For one person!

"You're immortal?" I managed to squeak out. Elladan collected the reins in his good hand never letting his eyes stray from my face.

"Perhaps too much details for one day Elrohir. Let the rest of this journey be silent."

And so it was.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_"Abandon your endless quest for truth; settle for the wondor of a fantasy."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Something curious this way comes

I was so caught up in my pondering, that I must've dozed off because when I awoke it was to the smell of something fresh and earthy. And then I realized my face was planted promptly into the soft locks of Elrohirs hair. We had stopped. I kept my self from inhaling the amazing scent TOO loudly and immediately put some distance between us. As handsome and polite as they were they were still unfamiliar to me.

I opened my mouth to ask why we had stopped all of a sudden- but my breath was swept right out of my lungs.

We stood atop a giant precipice. What lay ahead, across the vast cannon of a waterfall could only be described as the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life. Dead ahead was a city upon a hill. The bridge beyond us was large and posted by great pillars. Each crossing to each other in a canopy of wild flowers and vines. Blossoms and leaves whirled and danced in the wind flying softly away as the horses trotted in their paths. I could hear the sound of birds. Free birds…Not the fake automated ones I'd heard in the Colony. I saw them flying from tree to tree. Roof to roof. Gazebos of stone were monuments against the rounded cliff to which the city was built upon. I must have been gaping and looking ridiculous because when I looked back we had stopped again and the twins were all but laughing at me. Their faces smiling.

And then Elladan smirked and surprised me with something genuine and unguarded.

"Welcome to Rivendell _andaneth ai nag_."

_______________________________________________________________________

"You forget. I was there the day the strength of men failed…," The elf lord murmured his eyes cast out over his city. "I was there, threethousand years ago…"

The face of Isildur was vivid in his memory even now, after so much time. His bones now faded to dust. Yet the memory of his curse remained.

"There is one who could unite them; one who could reclaim the Throne of Gondor…," the wise wizard at his back reminded, hope and pride emanating from his voice.

"He turned from that path a long time ago," Elrond replied darkly. He turned knowing Gandalf Greyhamm would not be deterred so easily."He has chosen exile…," He said. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door. Elrond glided across the room just as the handle turned.

"My Lord forgive me for disturbing you-"

"What is it?" The elf lord asked pointedly, the young messenger was heaving with exertion. He had sprinted a fair distance to get here so quickly.

"Tis' your sons," he replied bending gracefully with his hands on his knees. He looked up to face the great lord after a moment of breath.

"They have returned with a most urgent discovery."

Elrond turned to Gandalf, his face a mixture of both wariness and surprise. But the Wizard, in his mysterious way had disappeared out the back door.

It was swinging on the hinges.

And at that moment, dancing upon the gust of wind that blew in, the Elf could feel something extraordinary fill the room with its presence.

_______________________________________________________________________

I could feel the anticipation in their stares. I could see their eyes darting back and forth as they crowded together in small graceful groups.

Their voices more hushed then the wind that blew softly in my face.

My hair fell back from my shoulders and I was no longer shielded from all the looks. They were all beautiful of course. The women and men alike. Some more then others.

And soon I found myself finally forming a reasonable theory, as I subconsciously clutched tightly to Elrohirs arm which he patted gently.

It made perfect sense….

I was in heaven.

This was some sort of mythical paradise, a utopia you only read about in fantasy tales. The sea of faces looking up at me from benches and from where they stood…they were angels.

That HAD to be it.

And then it dawned on me that if this theory was NOT some pigment of my overly active imagination- that I was right- that this WAS heaven…and I was going to see Lord Elrond..wouldn't that make him..God? Zeus? The powerful Supreme Being?

I blanched at the thought. I would probably _wet_ myself at such a divine sight.

No..Perhaps that wasn't it. No…no.. I wasn't in heaven!..I was just somewhere.. _new_. A different time. A different place.

I didn't get much more time to consider it when the horses took their final steps and the ride, to my horror was over.

That meant that I had to get down and confront these people.

'_What am I going to do! I'M not going to know what to say!… Ooh why Hello beautiful-pointy-eared-people! Don't mind me! I just popped in from an unidentified blue spacehole.'_

Elrohir had already slid down over the beasts side and was holding his hands up to me, the expression in his eyes gentle and beckoning.

"Come down. It's alright, no one will harm you." He must've immediately remembered his brothers hand for he snickered wryly at him.

I turned and saw Elladan shoot a glare at his twin before being called loudly from a distance.

Elrohir had my arms and was sliding me out of my perch but I was too busy now to notice him or the people around us.

An older man clad in a grey…dress…with a white beard dangling across his chest was walking with a purpose down the long row of steps into what I imagined to be the palace.

His eyes were a dull grey- everything about him was grey really. And yet when he looked at me they suddenly lit with color. Wisdom. The wrinkles under his eyes gave away that he among all the elves was certainly not immortal.

We stared at one another as Elladan talked to him in a hushed voice, probably giving him the outlines of what had happened.

The small crowd of onlookers slowly began to disengage. Their interest peeked. I wasn't much to look at anyways..

"Ahh Legolas!."

I heard them distantly from behind me. Elrohir was probably greeting one of his friends.

I barely heard them as the man in grey suddenly came upon me.

His tall imposing shoulders towering over me.

" Follow me," he said so that no one would hear. The conviction in his eyes scared me into submission...I didn't _dare_ object.

_______________________________________________________________________

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Author Notes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hi there, I hope this was a decent beginning for you all. It's long and detailed but I hate to rush things. I also hope that you enjoyed it and will review or even construct.

This COULD very well be a *marysue* but I'm planning on redefining that word with my plot so that it no longer has a derogatory meaning. I have faith there are still good legomances to be written. And that the wonderful sweetness of marysues aren't dead quite yet.

They just need to be SERIOUSLY reconstructed.

I wanted to forewarn those who DO enjoy Marysues in their most typical forms:

NO Caspria will not turn into a magical princess with fierce beauty and extraordinary powers.

No Frodo will not turn into a deaf mute character with no purpose in the story.

And No this isn't a Girl comes to middle earth and bosses the show sort of thing.

Stick around people you haven't seen anything yet. I have a few realities that are begging to be included in further chapters. And I hope I can have some feedback along the way. P.S. I am sorry, for future references, of any mistakes with the elvish. I'm not going to add it in very often, because when I read stories that translate everything I find it exhausting.

Here's a quick guide:

"_All words spoken in elvish will be quoted like this."-_

'_All thoughts will be quoted like this.' -_

"All normal sentences will be quoted like this."-

Let me know what you think, until next time!

"_Andaneth ai nag," ~ Woman who bites. _

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."- Plato

* * *

Chapter 7: Word Makes Haste

She had been gone for a while now.

The exotic black of her hair shined like the feathers of a raven it's color reminding him peculiarly of ink bottles. He had watched the halo of light from the sun bounce off of her head as she disappeared with the Mithrandir toward the stables. Despite his older age the elf was sorely tempted to be like his two identical friends and eavesdrop as they often did...but he knew better then to sneak around the likes of a wizard. Especially Mithrandir.

_"Who was that woman?"_ Legolas asked once the crowd had faded away completely.

The twins ears literally perked up as if they were wondering if he'd ever ask.

Words burst forth from each of their mouths and Legolas felt blessed that very moment that he had keen precise hearing and could manage to catch it all.

_"Her name is Caspria, Legolas. Merely hours after you left she literally came out of no where and we saw her laying on the ground! Twas as if she had fallen from the clouds.."_

_"That's not true Ro'. Do not describe her to be some sort of heavenly creature."_ Elladan scolded. Legolas noted the bitter tinge laced in his voice when he added under his breath, _"For by the Valar she is certainly not.."_

_"If you are going to tell him the story, tell him correctly! She came from the blue object Legolas. We are sure of it."_

"_Yes and when we approached her she attempted to flee into the forest. Leaving us no choice but to chase her on foot!"_ Elrohir seemed to be retelling the story more to his own ears now then to Legolas ._ "And what a vicious hunt that turned out to be! You should've SEEN the way Dan threw himself upon her- I've never seen him use such force with a female in all my years!-"_

_"I did not "throw" myself upon her!" _Elladan blustered defensively. _"I merely tackled her with a bit more force then I intended to.."_

_"AND,"_ Elrohir continued without mercy, clearly not finished with embarrassing his brother, _"She bit his hand when he pinned her underneath him. Legolas, he squealed like an elleth! "_

Legolas caught the chuckle about to leave his lips with the glove on his hand.

Elladan was quickly growing paler.

_"I did NO such thing..I cried out in..in ...and well it hurt! I said it before the girl bites like a warg from Mordor!"_

_"Same thing dear brother."_ His twin replied wagging a finger.

Legolas watched the two glare at each other, briefly pausing to catch their breath. He saw his chance to speak finally and he took it.

_"You are sure she is not a spy then? Why would she have reason to run?"_

_"Well she was frightened."_ Elrohir supplied tilting his head thoughtfully. _"Now that I recall , I suppose falling out of a blue hole...and hearing strange animals you never knew existed charging towards you...well I would be a frightened maiden too."_ There was a genuine look of softness in his eyes and his brother along with the Mirkwood Prince eyed him quizzically.

Elladan masked his silent laughter by coughing quietly into his hand.

_"But you're male Ro'..." _His brother immediately snapped out of it.

_" I know that! I was merely saying!"_ If the situation did not call for serious evaluation Legolas was sure he would find it all quite amusing.

"_She is very strange Legolas. Did you not see the hem of her dress- twas' practically to her knees!" _Elladan remarked as they approached the royal quarters.

_"She curses to an odd man named- Zoos."_ Elrohir added, Legolas listened in silence, noting the excitement in their voices.

_"Have you ever heard of a lab before?.."_

_"Oh!! Let us not forget Dan, she's not even promised. Legolas, she bore no amulet or ring. She must be at least four years past adulthood. That is far too long to go unwed!"_

_"She didn't know our kin existed. Can you believe that my friend!"_ Elladan shook his head as if the thought of it shocked him.

Finally Legolas determined their silence meant that was all there was to say for now. He sighed and rubbed his temple with care.

What in middle earth could have brought a woman through a mysterious blue portal as it now seemed to be...and what purpose would she have here? Obviously there was a higher power or deity at work here. Legolas would not completely forget the possibility of evil workings as well. One could never be too cautious. Then again he supposed Elrond would make the final decision. Elrond was renown as a master healer among his other spiritual powers. He would know if evil lay in her heart simply with a glimpse of her eyes.

'She would have certainly tried to escape by now had she any _true_ dark intentions..' He mused to himself. He had not seen her face as of yet. Only her tall rather lanky figure and the back of her hair cut at somewhat short irregular lengths. It barely reached the back of her shoulders. The color had oddly fascinated him. Legolas had seen mortal women in the cities of men he had traveled to in the past. It was an oddity even in the large cities to see anyone without fair or red or brown tresses.

Soon his observations were put aside as they reached the entrance to Lord Elronds study.

_"Father! We have returned."_ Elrohir exclaimed walking through the open door, his brother and Legolas closely behind. The Elf Lord rose up from his seat and grasped both of his sons whispering tender greetings. He then turned to the older elven Prince.

_"Prince of Mirkwood, it is good to see you."_ Elrond said clasping his arm with a glimmer in his eye. _"I can recall your last visit three hundred summers ago."_

_"Aye, and what is it you recall?"_ Legolas asked though pointedly eyeing his twin friends as they snickered in the corner.

_"My sons attempted to pin the blame on you for the horse manure found in Erestors boots after his afternoon bath. Though I never believed for a moment you would do such a mischievous thing. I had faith in you."_ He laughed.

The elf smirked knowingly.

_"Well I shall admit I took part in the laughs it brought afterward for poor Erestor."_ Legolas relayed with a twinkle in his eye. _"I fear the twins paid quite.. dearly in the consequence."_

_"Yes indeed!,_" Elrond chuckled. _"thirty years cleaning and tending to the Lords library. They became very acquainted with the many books."_

'And the elleths who read them..' Legolas merely blurted but remained silent. Yes..he had received _many_ letters detailed with their _diligent labor_ of dusting the shelves and sweeping the floors and...embarking on conquests with the many females that roamed the isles in search of something to read..

_"Alas...we must sit and discuss the events that have occurred this day. I assume you have been told of their findings."_

Legolas nodded remembering the twins frenzied impressions of her.

_" Yes. In full detail."_

Elrond lowered himself gracefully in the chair behind his desk, his arms folded across the table.

_"We do not know her origins. Where she came from. Mithrandir seems to think she truly is from another world in a different time of age. We are not the only ones aware of her arrival either.. Your grandmother has been consulting her visions for weeks. And she has advised me of something of great importance. Something I could not understand before."_ Elronds voice drifted like the wind flowing from the open window and he was quiet for a moment. He looked at Legolas.

The two younger elves couldn't help but lean forward in their seats.

_"What will you do with her Father? Will she stay here with us?"_ Elrohir asked.

_"No surely she'll be sent to Mirkwood. Legolas wouldn't your father wish to speak to her? She did appear on your land after all."_ Elladan waited for his friends answer but

Legolas remained silent. His eyes locked with those of their father. His mind comprehending it all at twice the speed.

'Surely...he wouldn't allow her to attend...'

_"She will be attending the council tomorrow."_

The twins were taken by surprise but Legolas remained calm and collected- he only wondered what Galadriel had said to the Lord of Rivendell. What had provoked her to advise him weeks before of an event but to not mention the fact that the event was a woman? From another world? It was obvious by the wary look in his eyes that he'd had no true warning. What else was Galadriel keeping up her sleeve? Legolas had met her before and he knew of the wisdom and power she possessed. He trusted her decision yet...still it seemed strange that she would advise for such a thing.

'Very well,' He decided. She may have future plans for the strange girl and so do I.' He would meet this woman who fell from the blue portal. Who prayed to secret gods and bit viciously in defense. He would find the truth of why she was here...now of all times. What her intentions were and if they had anything to do with the One Ring..If they did.. the warrior and leader in him knew what must be done if that were the truth. She had landed in his fathers realm after all. And for all anyone knew..there was no purpose to her arrival. The culprit behind it still a mystery. Legolas was sickened by deception that poisoned so many mortals and creatures alike. Few were to be trusted. She would earn trust as everyone else did.

_"Arwen has gone to fetch her a room. Should you see her tomorrow keep an eye on her,"_ Elrond admonished glancing over the three.

_"She is most certainly frightened and as clueless as to her purpose here as we are. I am retiring for the evening. I must speak to Mithrandir again."_ He rose up and bid his sons goodbye and grasped Legolas shoulder before he followed the twins out the door.

_"It is good to have you return to Rivendell Legolas. I wish it could be in better times. But I am glad your father decided to send a represent of his people."_

_"As am I Lord Elrond. These darkened days have called upon all of us to unite. And that is exactly what I hope we shall do."_

* * *

I really couldn't understand or explain to myself just HOW I got into situations like these. In the last eight hours I had been sucked into a blue wormhole in time, chased and pinned by two incredibly good looking Elves, not men but Elves! Then to top it off I'm brought to a city of ethereal beauty populated by hundreds more of them. My nerves weren't going to survive much more of this.

"Then that is all you remember?" The man clad in grey asked, his brow somewhat quizzical.

"Well...I don't believe I'm leaving anything out," I replied. "I was...taken from my home, chased down, and then the twins brought me here."

"Hmmm...."

I watched him stroke his beard. I was beginning to get the feeling he did that when I wasn't being very helpful. That, or he had no idea what to say either.

"Tell me more of the blue portal you spoke of."

I sighed quietly, my eyes finding the ceiling.

"Well, it all began when the director of my salvaging team discovered an abnormal artifact. It was recovered from the Dead Sea off the coast of Romania, and it was completely unscathed for being so old and hidden in salt water for thousands of years..the information never added up," I took a breath and glanced at him to make sure he was paying attention. The old mans eyes were glued quite intently on my face. When I paused he beckoned me to continue.

"So...then my director..Jipston...well he had this book that was salvaged very very close to the artifact. He thought the two pieces corresponded together."

At this the old man leaned forward his bushy eyebrows burrowed in a straight line.

"A book you say?"

I nodded, watching him. Was that anxiousness I saw?

"What _kind_ of book?"

"A black one."

"No no girl, what _purpose_ did the book hold? Was it written in? A tale?" He inquired growing exasperated.

"Uhhh..." I thought for a moment. Well one sentence doesn't necessarily qualify as a story book. Does it?

"It had a single sentence written in it, the rest of the pages were blank."

When he didn't reply I grew nervous and mumbled some more.

"It said speak friend and enter. The next thing I know my cousin was whining about some of his mellon fries being spilt on the floor and the portal turned blue! Then....well...clearly I was taken here."

"Wherever here is.." I added looking around at the barn, its ceiling arched and elaborately decorated in some sort of silver wood.

"Mellon fries.." I heard him murmur, a small smile lifting his beard.

"And you checked the rest of the pages? Each and every one?"

Zeus! This old man was persistent.

I nodded.

" Basically.

"Anything else?"

"Mmm...no."

"Hmm..."

He didn't blink.

"You are sure?"

I shifted from foot to foot.

"Mmm...yes,,?"

At this he gave me one final look over and nodded before turning to leave.

_The birds!_ I remembered.

"Wait! There was one last thing." I called out catching his attention.

He turned at the door slowly, his grey eyes still studying me as if I were a specimen or a form of life he had never seen before. I felt silly under such a stare for some reason and began to fidget.

"There was a sound of birds," I said with a laugh, feeling rather foolish for bringing it up now. "Birds wailing in pain, when the portal is used."

"Hmm....."

I glared at him. _'Really? " Hmm" ?? ' _

I watched him nod his goodbye and disappear behind the corner. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know his name and he didn't know me at all then I would've thought he said hmm so many times _just_ to annoy me. I soon decided NO one was going to be nominated for being helpful today.

"Oh forgive me, I have been rude." The voice startled me and I found myself plastered against the stable door. The old grey man smiled kindly now, his pointy hat and his face poking out from the entrance.

"I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Caspria Brooks." I managed. He smiled again.

"If you follow the path Caspria, it will lead you back to the palace. There will be a maiden to tend to you and show you to your room."

'My room?'

I was half expecting to be in a dungeon by now.

'Ok...ok...so there's ONE nomination for today after all...'

"Well wait! Wait a minute! Aren't you worried about me being... a spy?..Evil?"

He called back to me with a laugh.

"If you were a spy young lady then surely you would have found means to escape by now."

His chuckling faded further and further into the distance and I folded my arms and sat down on a stack of hay nearby.

"Well clearly you haven't seen me run before." I murmured.

This day just kept getting longer and longer. And the realization that I would not be making it home to the sanctuary of my apartment was getting bigger by the second.

* * *

After I had collected my head for a moment, I followed the path Gandalf had led me down. I passed two male elves on the way and did my best to dodge their curious stares by noticing a twig on the ground or a bird that flew in the trees. Their beauty was intimidating and I felt an awkward sense of vanity rearing its head in my direction whenever I saw them looking at me. One even bothered to greet me hello, with a graceful sway of their head. I waved quickly and shuffled up the rest of the steps towards the large palace. I knew very well that I couldn't possibly look clean or decent. Not after everything that happened today. And I didn't need handsome men with pointy ears and an infinite amount of years to live staring at _me_, innocent and curious as their intentions may be.

I had the astounding ability to get lost twice before I finally found the corridor I recognized. Rounding the corner I saw the high vaulted ceilings of the gazebos supported by white pillars of stone and smiled. Just as Gandalf had said a lone girl stood under their shade. As she turned around my self-esteem dropped to a new low replaced with wonder and shock. She was alarmingly beautiful. Her hair was black against white flawless skin. She had a small dainty nose and rose red lips that complimented light blue eyes.

"Lady Caspria?" She asked. I almost caught myself closing my eyes to revel in the sound of her voice. It was like music. I imagined she sung like an angel.

"Yes, that's me." I offered awkwardly waving my hand. She smiled warmly and I could've sworn I saw a light glowing in her eyes.

"I am Arwen Undomiel. I have a room for you as well. You must be spent after such a tiresome day."

"Finally someone who understands me!" I agreed causing her to giggle.

"Come," she looped her arm in mine and though she was still practically a stranger, I felt oddly comforted and warm. "I shall bring you to your room. You must be aching for a bath!"

I followed her with a smile that hurt my cheeks.

* * *

"This is it," She said opening the large wooden door adorned by vineyard carvings.

She stepped aside and allowed me to walk in. The room was open, sunlight cascaded in through soft silky white curtains followed by a soothing breeze. There was a small bed and an armoire.

"I have a few spare dresses," Arwen said from behind me. "I shall have them brought up for you while you bathe." Arwen walked around to the bathroom and I noticed the lacing at the back of her floor length dress, though most of it was hidden under her veil of hair. The ties looked rather complicated but I decided not to complain. She was going out of her way to help me.

I plopped down on the bed and almost dozed off to the sound of the water running.

When she came out I pulled my self up and rubbed my eyes.

"If there is anything else you need just send word."

With a swish of her beautiful hair and a sway of her dress the elegant woman was gone.

I sighed and forced myself to leave the comfort of the bed for a bath. It seemed like it'd been _light years_ since i'd had one. Everything about the bathroom was odd..

I'd only read about the prehistoric tubs they'd used in books. What would Jipston say if he were to know I was soaking in one right now..?

"_Astounding!.." _Or something along the lines of it. Aries would grin to himself at the thought of a female naked and Poppi?

"_Hmm..."_

After washing my hair and indulging in the sense of solace the hot water brought me I climbed out of the large white basin and reached for a robe she'd left me. When I returned to the bed sure enough there was the dress she'd promised. The material was soft unlike anything i'd ever felt before. The closest thing I could relate it to was pure silk.

At first I was a little hesitant to look in the mirror. Arwen was fairly petite and I felt one too many buttons straining against the fabric. It didn't look as bad as it felt. But before I could fumble with the back again to assure I wouldn't explode out of the seams there was a knock at the door.

My heart pumped once then paused, maybe at just the thought that this was Arwen or another one of the elves. Someone who wasn't a human being.. It seemed fate had permanently subjected me to a pounding heart racing almost as quickly as the thoughts jumbled in my head. So nothing was new when my voice wavered unevenly even in my own ears.

"C-come in."

The door gently creaked open and in walked in who I was sure to be a king. A silver band adorned the top of his head and the sway of his steps was regal. He was tall with the same pitch black hair as the woman from earlier. A defined quizzical brow. Yet gentle gray eyes glazed with the color of amber...time and thoughts. He looked fairly young, and yet extremely old and I just couldn't understand why. He turned gracefully and shut the door behind him.

"Lady Caspria. At last we meet." I felt compelled to bow at the deep air in his voice. But I forced myself to remain still after nodding.

A silence followed. It couldn't have been more then six seconds. It might as well have been six hours the way his eyes never seemed to sway from their studying.

'Ohh it wasn't nearly as bad when the old man did it. But this one looks at me as if he knows everything I don't.'

"You must be very tired after all that has happened," he said his gaze washing over my face with a wave of sympathy. The sigh I had suppressed for nearly a minute now collapsed and I felt the stress suddenly lifted from my shoulders.

"I shall make this quick then, so as to not hinder you any longer from well deserved rest." His robe of red velvet swept across the stone floor like a train and caught my eye. He had to be royalty.

"I am Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. I see my daughter Arwen has helped you settle in for the evening." If my eyes had bulged out a bit in surprise then he surely noticed. The fact that I was wearing the princess's dress and even worse the fact that it hardly fit was now really really heavy on my conscience.

'Oh..dear..' Another head ache. Perfect.

"Yes she was very kind to assist me." I supplied, my knees feeling wobbly. The more i stared at the pointedness of his ears and the technical absence of flaws on his face the more unnerved I became.

"I understand that strange happenings have occurred to you today. I was not personally granted time to greet you myself earlier this day, however my sons - ellons as they _claim_ to be- were so loud in their antics of describing you to a friend that I feel as if I know you already."

I started to laugh then awkwardly stopped when it seemed to pull the dress tighter.

"I can only imagine the things they had to say.." I said inwardly cringing when Elladans poor hand popped into my mind.

"Fear not.. they are merely curious about you, as all my people are." Elrond replied with a reassuring smile. "You shall soon find that word passes around this city with great haste when newcomers join us..." He left it at that before striding further into the center of the room where I stood.

"I know you have been through a shock, we ourselves were a bit taken by surprise at the...manner.. of your arrival to our world. However I must beseech you to please stay open minded. Tomorrow I shall arrange for you to be brought down for breakfast. After..there is to be a meeting..a meeting of great importance. It is my wish that you should attend."

I knew I'd feel quite uncomfortable saying no so I merely nodded as that seemed to be the only thing I was capable of doing without fidgeting.

"May I ask what the meeting is about..?" I ventured dreading the answer.

"The future." Was the simple reply. I don't think he could've been any more vague and have still answered the question.

Of course my mind was already at work conjuring up the worst things possible! A trial...or even worse an execution.

'Don't be ridiculous Caspria. You've obviously been reading one too many of our storage fictions.'

Elronds perceptive eyes the color of stone seemed to have instantly read my mind.

"And have no fear during your stay here. You are perfectly safe and no harm shall befall you by the hands of any of my kin."

Before I could reply he turned his back and stepped gracefully back to the door. Before he left he glance back and again there was a friendly smile. Both timeless and aged beyond his appearance.

"Rest now child. You'll need it in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

"People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." Elizabeth Kluber

Chapter 8: Beauty lacks perfection

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping for the first time in my entire life. Our local zoos in Carpedium had clones of clones- copies of animal genes from ecosystem factories that fertilized bird eggs through hydroplastic tubes. But these were real birds.. And hearing them wake me up in place of my faithful alarm, made me appreciate their beautiful songs all the more. I closed my eyes and listened. Humming softly.

But as the bird sounds drifted in through the window they carried a sad melody with them as well. The melody of reality struck its first note sharply in my head and I bolted up right in the large white bed.

I was still here. Here in this place with these strange people that live forever and I had no idea what my stations coordinates were. It's orbit moved near the speed of light. And I had absolutely no electrical tools to help me. No map, no digital compass, no communication device. I felt the swelling in my throat rise up and tighten, tears welling. But I quickly wiped them aside before they made my eyes puffy and red. I couldn't turn into a silly wreck, not now while I had answers to search for. These abnormal creatures seemed friendly enough. And Elrond had assured me I was safe here. Hopefully their beauty wasn't ...deceiving.

I stretched my arms wide around my head and immediately cringed when I felt all the muscles popping and readjusting.

"Ohh Zeus!"

That elf-man Alladin was to blame for this! Hissing in pain I leaped out of the bed before the muscles tightened again.

Slowly I explored my room. I sat at the vanity and stared at my complexion. The blood was gone from my cheeks. I looked like I had seen a ghost and I had mostly maintained this look since I'd arrived. I reached for the ancient wire comb, beautiful as it was and sighed. I'd do anything for my styling helmet. One switch of a button and my hair could be in curls. Or braids.

Suddenly I remembered my precious Milkyway and my eyes watered up all over again.

"Oh poor Milkyway! I'm fooling myself to believe Donny or anyone would remember her!" The tears for my cat, since she must be starving by now kept brewing on top of every other emotion... The time warp. Being literally tackled to the ground.. The only friend I really felt I had was that ancient bathtub. How was I ever... going to get home?

Sniffing and hiccuping I stiffened up and contained myself.. Jipston must have brought in the entire corporation in on this one by now.. Not to mention the National Space Corp. and all of his most talented cosmetologists. Soon before I knew it, this could all be gone, almost as if none of it had ever existed. A dream. A long tiring memory.

I could see it now. Me awaking to find a crowd of people by my side. Doctors, nurses, Poppi with her pink shiny smile. Donny holding my baby Milkyway up in reassurance. Jipston with the documents finalizing my big promotion...Aries cradling my hand in his with tears welling in his eyes.

"_I'm so happy you're back Boss...Caspria..."-_

I pulled myself up and went to the bathroom. After five dreadful minutes of adapting to my new *tooth brush* (the closest thing I could call it) I picked out the least 'noticeable' of Arwens gowns. Pink was not my favorite color, I had seen it worn too many times in too many shades on Poppy when she strutted into work. So I opted for the dark green gown with long slender sleeves and a rounded modest neck. I thanked Arwen for not bringing me anything embaressing or showy. It was simple, the stitching was by hand of course...But I was very impressed with it's symmetry. It looked straight out of a factory. I had incredible difficulty with the back of it.

There were two leather draw strings that wove in and out. I tried multiple times bending forwards, reaching backwards at an angle. The last four ties would simply not go through! Fussing over them I glanced at the door.

"_If you need anything, just send word."_

The wheel turned in my head...for a moment I stepped towards the door intent on finding someone. But decided against it.

'No no no. That would look ridiculous! Pardon me- can you please help me tie the back of this? I don't know how to get dressed!' Of course not. The majority of people roaming the palace, that I'd seen were males anyway. Even more of a reason not to ask.

Settling for a simple knot, without breaking my arm I straightened myself and reached for the door.

The halls were all fairly empty to my surprise. I walked further down the long corridor hearing the sound of faint laughter and voices. As I slowly peered around the corner I discovered the center of all the activity. Two doormen stood on each side of a large entrance to what looked to be a dining hall. Small groups and crowds of people remained outside near another entrance that led down a large stone step way to a courtyard- the courtyard where Alladin and Elrohere had first brought me.

Their strange yet alluring tongue circulated in whispers of divulged cheer and gossip.

High pitched laughter erupted like a choir and my eyes turned in it's direction. My female radar picking up signs of 'not good'. Getting into the dining area to eat unnoticed was not going to be as simple as I thought. Five women were practically blocking off the front of the door each spaciously standing within a circle..it would be impossible to slip through without attracting their attention. They were each dressed in the obvious fashion of their age, white silks with blossoming flowers pinning back their hair in an intricate design. A design that was made to appear both simple and yet highly thought out. Shimmering satin with elegant lace embroidered the hems of their skirts and sleeves. I really didn't appreciate the stares, not yesterday and not today. I wanted as little attention drawn to me as possible. And unless this group of beautiful women moved their frivolities elsewhere I was destined to be waiting until lunch time. I barely heard the gruff voice drawing closer behind me.

" That's the only thing these elves were good for! Give them three days in the deepest tunnels of the Moutains of Erebor. They'd be skitting for the trees before night fell!-"

I jolted upright and nearly shrieked for the entire hall to hear as something short and powerful slammed into my hip.

"Blast! Silly elven woman! Watch where you're standing." A short angry little man huffed rudely marching past me.

His beady black eyes glared back at me until he rounded the corner, his hair was bushy and red. He was followed by two even smaller- children it seemed...until one turned around and had the face of a curious man in his twenties. I felt my mouth hovering in the shape of an O as he glanced back at me and smiled.

"Sorry! Dwarves are quite rude aren't they!"

A dwarf? MORE mythical creatures...I couldn't be too surprised..

My dress began to slip down my right shoulder and I yanked it back up.I could've sworn it had fit just fine...but perhaps Arwen was slightly bigger in the chest then I was. That thought brought a memory into my head of Aries for some reason. He'd been giving me a honestly sincere point of view on the beauty of surgically enlarged breasts vs. natural little lumps.

As the perfect cue to remind me why I was just standing there hiding, and very poorly at that, my stomach growled out a long and beseeching moan. As if to say " For the love of stars just get me something to eat already!"

Swallowing and eyeing the group of women in my way I yanked up the right shoulder again and marched into action.

I did not go ten steps before they turned, clearly hearing me before seeing me. Their stares were joined by the elves walking in from the courtyard. Their conversation stopped and their eyes watched me. My movements became robotic.

I circled around them slowly using the sounds of voices from further inside to guide me.

"You there! Mortal girl." My eyes closed briefly. Oh Zeus!

Why did that have to be me...I did not want any questions...not now!

I came to a stop at the frame of the two large doors. At the end of the room I could see the elf Lord seated next to that strange magical man Gandalf, not too far from the two child-men and the dwarf.

"Girl, I am speaking to you!" A female voice trilled from behind. The accent was heavy and yet very delicate.

I closed my eyes, knowing that it had been half a minute now that I had kept them waiting. I heard snickers and giggles at my back.

I pivoted on my heal and turned to face them.

"Yes?" I asked mustering up a snippy tone. It failed to breach the cold perfection of the smile in her eyes.

The one who had addressed me was a sight that put even Poppi to shame. Lovelier then her four friends she wore a gown of burnt orange and yellow flowers decorated her hair like a tiara to address her obvious elevated rank. She stepped forward only slightly, jutting her hip out and resting a hand ever so gracefully upon it. She held me in her gaze with curious.. even friendly eyes and a small smile came across her thin creamy lips.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Your backside is completely naked my dear."

A shriek of angelic laughter filled the entrance as her four beautiful friends tossed their heads back and held each other- the amusement simply too much for them to bear.

I felt my cheeks growing little flames under neath them. And that silly 13 year old teenage reflex to turn around and bolt away overtook me. I felt my arm lifting and my hips turning but there was no where to run . A wall had formed behind me and stopped all instincts I had of getting away from this humiliation.

Strong agile hands held my shoulders in place.

And as I stood seized in their firm reassurance- I felt warmth invade my spine. Deft fingers traced across them. I wondered why this warmth shocked me into silence. Why...I couldn't jerk my arm away and shove whoever was touching me.

I was forced to face the women who's laughter had suddenly died away. The hands gently tugged at the dress stings and with each knot my thoughts fell into place again.

"The_ style _of these dresses still ceases to amaze me... So outdated and burdensome."

A voice unlike anything I'd ever heard stole my breath.

I realized with shock and horror that it was an elf. Yet the accent was much less detectable.

His voice was soft and yet so regal that the ladies in front of me bowed in their respect, all chorusing the same bizarre greeting with a blush filling their cheeks. The beautiful blonde bowed with the grace of a dancer, her eyes staring out in longing.

"_Quel' Amrun_ . I was merely granting the mortal a favor..And I quite agree my liege.. the fashion of a draw sting corset is very primeval."

Her smile was so convincing even I almost believed her. She still remained in English, probably to benefit her story.

He laughed and the sound was so suttle and lovely I felt my lungs constricting into little lumps.

"Well my lady, perhaps it would benefit you to implement a new design. Seeing how you lavish in your fashions so _profusely_." I must of looked odd gaping at them all like a mirror reflecting their own expressions.

His comment certainly slapped the smile off the blondes pretty face. Bowing respectably and with less self- assurance as she entered the conversation with, she hurried off into the courtyard- gracefully followed by her faithful audience.

His hands released me and I turned to face my captor-resquer with full intentions of thanking him as quickly as possible to save myself any more dreadful emberassment.

But once our eyes met I lost the ability to form words.

Dark stormy blue eyes stared down at me. Swallowing me in their depths. I stepped back.

They were framed by thickets of dark lashes and even darker brows. His hair was spun of white gold and spilled across his shoulder. He truly was better then any fantasy character I had read about in all those romance books..the ones Aries disposed of in my office.. claiming God-sent men like that aren't real. Oh how wrong Aries had been, and how stupid I _had been _for believing my coworker to be the most beautiful man I'd ever met.

Perfection in every sense of the word was standing right in front of me. I could still feel the sudden warmth of his hands when they had glided across my dress. I was at eye level with the lean expanse of his shoulders and chest..yet the way he stared at me made me feel so much smaller and younger then I truly was. Those eyes...I felt as if they were older then the stars, timeless. My gaze travelled across his face finally noticing what I should have noticed to begin with. The perfectly pointed tips of each ear truly made him look ethereal, a vision glowing in soft light before me. He neither frowned nor smiled. He was simply studying me- down to every curve and angle of my face. I felt like the pores in my skin were being evaluated at a micro level and to my horror there was simply nothing I could do about it but let him look at me. In all his magnificence the physical beauty he possessed was almost frightening, a beauty so appreciated that it was met with sighs of lust from the lovely sharks I encountered minutes before. And judging by the mirth in his eyes I think he damn well knew it too. I couldn't understand why when his lips parted to speak, a deep rooted fear sprouted inside me...both thrilling and convicting me to a panic...a panic I could hardly stand.

"You are Caspria."

I nodded.

A moment passed. And another.

My better half conjuring up the will to shout some sense into me. 'Speak!!'

"Th--thank you for that.. Really. I'm not the best with...fashion." I said chuckling though it came out more like coughing.

I felt my face burning with the intimidation of his stare.

A hint of a smile tugged at his mouth, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Nor I."

"Forgive me," He shook his head. "I am Legolas Thrandulion of the Mirkwood Realm."

He held out his hand and for a moment I thought he meant me to kiss it- an act I'm not entirely sure I wouldn't have been obliged to do...but by the gentle prompt, I saw that he wanted mine. Praying it didn't feel clammy with silly nerves I slid my hand slowly into his palm.

I watched his lips brush against my knuckles, cool and soft as velvet. His eyes held mine . Searching for something. Calculating. There it was again! That microscope stare and I couldn't place my finger on what the flash of intensity I saw meant..because the moment my hand slid from his the fleeting look was gone. Masked by a calm exterior.

Before I was allowed to stand in wonder much longer, the distinct smell of eggs hit me and my stomach moaned out again. This time I definitely saw a smile.

"Come. Breakfast is this way."

I followed him quickly before my knees became puddles on the floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thankfully Zeus's terrible sense of humor ended at that when I was seated a seat down from him. The small man with curious eyes tugged on my sleeve and grinned.

"See Merry! She's no elf. She's a girl. A pretty one too!"

I blushed as the other turned causing a few other men and elves to look up from their conversations. Notably a handsome man with unruly blonde hair and a trimmed beard. His eyes followed me inquisitively from over the brim of his cup. Feeling rather nervous I was brought back to attention from the young laughter.

"She sure is Pip. Although I had a feeling when the dwarf ran her over..." The one with bright blue eyes and bouncy brown curls tugged at my sleeve.

"Here, sit by me Lady, Perrygrind Took at your service. Call me Pippin and this fellow here is my cousin Merry Brandybuck." The lighter auburn haired boy-man smiled respectively.

"Caspria Brooks...and alright I suppose that would be nice," I said scooting into the large chair he'd pulled out beside his own.

When I looked ahead for the elf I'd just met, I saw he'd stepped aside.

A rugged dark haired man, handsome despite his worn leather clothes pulled the elf away in deep disscussion. They were soon seated near the front of the large stretching table. Scattered across its surface were fruits and berries, bread, eggs and nuts, cheese, pitchers and other foods I didn't recognize. 'Well definitely no mellon fries..'

"Pass that pitcher of wine will ya lass?"

I blinked and looked around. The dwarf was reaching across the table for the small silver pitcher in the center, his thick little fingers clawing at the air in a vain attempt to reach over his thick beard and belly. Gingerly I pushed the pitcher towards him. He did prove to have manners, unlike before.

"Gratitude! I am Gimli son of Gloin." I nodded.

"Caspria Brooks." Why would he tell me his fathers name too? Was he around somewhere?

"Have you ever seen a feast so magnificent my lady!" said Pippin as he cheerfully sunk his teeth into a breast of meat right off the carcass. I cringed.

"Err no.." I'd never seen half of these other classifications of food either.

"We hobbits have only the excuse of celebrations for such an occasion of food!"

"Unless you decide to dine at the Mardytot. There's always a fair amount of good grub there..-"

"I'm sorry, did you say Hob-bits?" I asked back to Merry who plucked more fruit from the display. "What are Hobbits??"

To this he grinned .

"You're looking at one." I blinked in surprise.

"I was curious- it's strange to see someone so small...Where I come from the research had been done to stop that allele decades ago- Oh.." Quickly I shut my mouth. Not only was I being rude but I had to remember that the less I said about home the better! The hobbits looked only slightly thrown off.

"Hmm..Well it's not often that our folk are known to others.. we tend to keep to ourselves," Pippin explained with a wink. " Though not as dull and reserved as say.. the dwarves."

The red haired dwarf across the table downed his drink and pounded the table with his fist with a hearty laugh.

"We enjoy our peace and quiet young master hobbit. It is only for pressing matters that a dwarf would leave his home in the mountainside!-"

"So! Word spreads to ear that you hail from a foreign region?" Pippin cut in ignoring the dwarf, his eyes bright and full of curiosity.

"You could say that..." I replied slowly, eyeing the handsome blonde man across from me a few seats down. He seemed to lean forward in his seat ever so slightly....He and many others tried only half heartedly to show their disinterest, when I knew they were all listening intently.

"It's actually a place far far away- And um..I'm certain you wouldn't know about it so-"

"And does this _far far_ away place have a name? Pray tell my lady." I glanced up at the blonde man who had now invited himself into the conversation. His eyes were watchful of my fidgeting. Who was I to him? And why was he so nosy!

"Well let's just say that it's umm...galaxies away. Giving you a name wouldn't jog your memory-" I laughed nervously.

'Space quadrant Alpha92 aboard a massive station of citystates in a union called New Earth. Ever heard of it? Yeah, I Didn't think so.' The mans eyes peeled over in suspicion but before he could push the matter my new hobbit friends came to my aid.

"Oh! Us too my lady. Twas' merely a fortnight ago when we were at home. In our beloved Shire... Sipping brandy at a birthday party. Then fate led us here it would seem." Merry let his thoughts drift off. "Or perhaps it was Old man Willow and those blasted dogs.."

"Oh none of that homesick blubbering." Pippin sighed, his curly bronze hair bouncing. "Do you know how many of our folk would drink themselves into a stupor if it be known we were here? In Rivendell?? And breaking fast with _Elves_ no less!"

I wished I could second that in agreement. But Donny, Poppi and Aries would sooner deliver me to a mental ward before believing I sat at a table full of pointy eared people of intimidating beauty and large brutish men with swords. Oh and Hobbits! Jipston however might've considered it.

The two hobbits went on with their chattering with the dwarf man about the importance of wine at a feast and my eyes began to roam the room.

I glanced further down the line of people eating their meals, engrossed in their own conversations and saw the twins. One noticed me and nudged his brother. He offered me a friendly smile. I smiled back knowing only too well that his left hand was not bandaged. The other pinned his gaze sourly at my four head.

Next to him at the end of the table sat their father. I tried hard to remember his name. I was terrible at names (well ...not all names- Legolas Thrandulion-....) and this would prove to be awful since I was bound to have to speak to him again soon and he was the 'Lord' of this beautiful city! Olrin....Oldran? Olrand....

"Elrond!" I said stabbing the grape on my plate with the discovery.

"Oh you have met the Lord?" Pippin asked then lowering his voice and adding, "Gandalf introduced us earlier but unless we find a way of sneaking into that council of his we won't find out more to why he has all these people here."

"They're all here for the meeting too? I'm supposed to go to that today..." The two hobbits looked at each other in surprise.

"You've only been here for a day and you're already invited? Well Merry we must've done something wrong!" Pippin laughed.

Merry nodded.

"Yes indeed. Our dearest friend Frodo Baggins is to attend as well. But not us."

"Sam will find a way anyhow he hasn't left Frodos side even to relieve himself! ," Merry acknowledged confidently.

"Then we shall follow his lead..." Pippin replied with a grin.

Something told me that mischief may be part of a culture for these people.

The two hobbits piped down after that particular conversation, their minds drifting off into schemes and plots of being sneaky.

After most of my breakfast was finished, I glanced back at the end of the table. The twins and their father were gone, but the dark haired man and two blonde elves remained. One of those elves was Legolas.

The man leaned over and whispered something quietly to him and suddenly both their eyes turned in my direction. My eyes darted towards my plate but when I peaked up again Legolas's dark blue gaze captured me from across the room. There it was. That look...the microscope was zooming in to it's highest multiplication. I couldn't decide just exactly what it was but the shiver down my spine told me it wasn't a happy look. More like a deep restless mission. That he was set on finding something.

I felt the fear brewing in my chest again and heart pounding I excused myself and

briskly followed the steps outside. Nearly breaking out into a run I followed the stone path until it led me off trail into the trees and down towards a field. I stopped at the end of the narrow dirt road, feeling winded.

What was wrong with me...?

I jumped when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I turned around.

It was him.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help but notice your unease as you left. Are you well?"

His voice was soft, slow and pleasant. But his blue eyes grew colder by the second.

I stuttered over my own surprise to find something to say.

"Yes- Yes I'm fine. Thank you...how did you get here so fast?" He blinked.

"I followed you," He said pointedly.

" I _know_ that," I replied irritated, "But I was going pretty fast."

"And so I followed with the same haste." I stepped back twice and he mirrored my movements.

"Well...Alright...thank you for checking up on me. Umm..I'm fine though. Really."

"May I walk with you?"

"No. I mean- ah...No thank you I was just on my way somewhere."

"Somewhere of privacy? But you know not of the city- how do you know where you are going?" His questions were pinning that point in my temple where my head aches came out and already I felt one coming on. Along with terrible nervousness. I stepped away again and still he pursued.

"Please, I really would like to be alone.-" He followed even the inch that my heels has separated between us. Did he miss nothing??

"Madame you cause an awful amount of attention to yourself when you run away from a room of people. Then refuse to cooperate to proper questioning regarding the matter."

His tone had an edge to it that I felt was turning the conversation for the worst..

I didn't like where this was heading.

"I just don't like being interrogated when I've clearly given no reason for-"

"Oh but you have." He said softly. I felt prickly all over my arms as he advanced.

"You have fallen from a mysterious object. You are not of this world. I ask you simple reasonable questions and yet you refuse them. I did not want to have to do this...but I am afraid you have given me no other choice my lady."

From his belt he unsheathed a long white handled blade. My stomach summersaulted.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonderful was indeed not so pleasant anymore..

"Please whatever it is I have done I'm very sorry," I began to beg, holding my hands up in armistice.

At this he stopped with a look of surprise.

"My lady," He said bending to one knee," I do not wish to harm you."

His actions explained his words as he cut a long thin line into the soil that stood between us.

"I vow not to cross this line and bother you any further if you answer me truly."

I felt helpless under his stare. I could run but that would be stupid. I could give him answers...but he would never understand them.

"You mean...I tell you who I am and how I got here...and you'll leave me alone."

"Of course," He nodded.

"But if you lie..."

I didn't want to know what would happen if I lied. I was a horrible lier anyway. I chose my next words wisely while I still had a chance.

Legolas P.O.V.

As small and tender a creature she seemed, shy and quiet in temperament, I couldn't let her first impression upon my eyes test my judgement as a warrior. And a Prince and royal representative of my kin and our home. Trickery and deception was an art particularly well endowed within the female conscious as I had learned over my years. If gifted with beauty they knew of their assets and wielded them with skill. Her face was of a simple nature- almond eyes set under a slender inquisitive brow. Her lips thin and her nose marred by a small bump. Possibly broken once. Her hair shined exotically but it's length was odd as I recalled from earlier. Masculine in the sense of a page boy or a squire. Her body lacked the voluptuous contours I'd seen to be commonly bestowed upon most mortal women. Her hips were narrow, her waist slender and her breasts small. Though on mortal standards I knew her to be fairly attractive in all her subtleness there was nothing extraordinary about her. A beauty like a dark cloud in comparison to the fairest of _our_ kind such as Arwen. She must have other sources. If wise with cunning and desperate for survival who better then to join arms with but the Dark Lord? Surely he would supply all the promises of life and more to whom so ever found a crack in our fortress of good hope. I was not sure what to think of her as she stood before me frightened and alarmed. Was it a mask?

Thoughts, situations ran their length through my head dozens of times in mere seconds and I digested it. Took it apart. Stitched the areas in that made no sense in benefit of the doubt. But the suspicion still remained and needed to be properly addressed.

Sauron could be behind it all. He could have sent her. Unknown to her she could be under his influence at any moment. Possessed. Now perhaps. I knew of the power within dark magic. Many became consumed with it, and they new nothing of their face in the mirror. They formed a new entity. One that clouded ones memory of their life before darkness. One of pure madness and evil.

'A woman does not just arise out of a hole in the air in the midst of a village..'

'Yet she claims she knows how she came to be here. Not why but how.'

'If I discover she is marked by the enemy Elrond and many others would wonder about her dissappearence. I would have her sent back to Mirkwood. Held in the prison until my return.'

'Just like Gollum...' My heart strayed from that thought bitterly.

'Let her speak Legolas. Watch her eyes as she does it. Listen to the stammer of her heart rate. The sound of her breath as it leaves her lips. If true deceit lies there the gift of the Eldar will guide you to see it.'

"I want to know where you are from and how you came to fly through that object. Do not disguise a single word of your answer. Or their shall be consequences."

The women's legs wobbled weakly and she held her arms to her chest.

"Alright! Ok- I'll do it. I'll tell you everything I know.. Give a chance to explain. I am a librarian for salvaged books of the lost age. The year of the Great 100 the few who escaped the war that swept across the entire planet. Earth, our home was destroyed several thousand years ago. I live with a colony of the survivors ancestors in outer space." She pointed to the heavens though my eyes did not follow.

"Past the skies you see above, into the beyond. Where the stars are. We float there. On a craft called a Space Station. It is built of materials with unimaginable strength that keep us safe from the cold. There is no air to breathe outside of our station. Throughout the ship there are citystates that together form the last union of Human kind. We are called New Earth."

My grip strained tighter around the hilt of my blade. Impossible. Mortals? In the heavens with the Valar? Living amongst them? Initially I felt shock. Disbelief. Then doubt in my own disbelief. A powerful wave of emotion hit me. Immediately unleashing something within me that I couldn't recognize without certain pride. Uncurling it's tail was a snake in my stomach quivering in envy of the woman who cowered before me. To live in their light. See what they saw? And for Eru's sake these were mere humans. A speck of DUST passing through the winds of time while we as immortals lived on to see the sun rise for thousands of years after their bones crumbled beneath the earth. Everything in my being told me to capture this woman and ban her tongue from it's disgusting treachery- from spilling with mad fantasies that she reckoned me an absolute fool to believe. But the words she spoke next held me rooted to the ground. Rendered still and all the anger and astonishing grief that filled my veins clung to my every muscle and fastened them in chains.

"I am a simple woman Legolas," she said shaking her head as tears fell. "I have no reasons- no secret weapon, no talents to offer this world. I was tossed here through some sort of warp in time. A book with one sentence in it triggered a massive pulse in an artifact we salvaged from our old planet. My cousin was popping mellon fries into his mouth and then next thing I know I hear this terrible screech like the sounds of birds. Crying. And a blue light consumed me. I woke up here. In this world- with all this magic and suspicion going on! There were no elves where I come from- no dwarves no-...no Hobbits no men running around with sticks claiming to be Wizards. No one lives forever! Not where I come from. We live, we fall in love, or we live alone and die. That was all- my life was simple and void of any true adventure and I had accepted that!" Her emotions rose up in sobs from her chest her arms flailing about .

"So either I've gone absolutely mental about this all and your just a beautiful figure of my imagination along with the rest of this place or-" she turned and knelt to the ground. Raking her fingers into the soft soil she held a clump of the earth in her hand.

"Your planet is facing it's end. Just like mine did.. And that is why you are so suspicious of me. But tormenting me won't bring you closer to answers I don't have. If anything it'll only ensure you never knowing."

Silence on both sides of our line in the soil ensued. I felt the trees sway and a wind hit me as if to slap my cheek with reprimand. 'Shame! Of all the hundreds of years in constant confidence of the most honest, pure, and innocent souls of the female class and I have rubbed salt in the wounds of a woman who's world has been lost to her. _Twice_.'

That single number made me cringe feeling as worse as I could possibly remember in hundreds of years. Her voice caressed softly on the wind was the only source I had to bring me deftly back to the world of the living.

"This...this wasn't the adventure I wanted. But now... it's all I've got."

I watched her as she silenced her tears and wiped them away. And when she stood there must've been horror evident in my heart for her to see for she looked at me with puzzled eyes. I couldn't conceal my regret. I had frightened a mere mortal woman who had already endured enough, seen enough that she didn't understand. It was not her wish to be put here. But yet her depiction of her home led me strangely to believe there was a emptiness where she came from. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green engulfed in red from the tears I'd caused her in recollection of her pain.

The truth and the sadness I saw in her could not lie to me. If it fooled me then it would've fooled the powerful magic of Galadriel herself.

_ 'No, she does not work for the dark lord.'_

For her unvarnished sincerity was as clear to me as the light of day...and I regretted ever claiming sight of it.

"I will...hinder you no longer. Forgive me."

Turning and taking my shame, my unbridled shock and wonder of her with me, I retreated into the forest for a long walk. One I hoped would clear my thoughts and rid me of the jealousy I felt for being cast aside. Our people were no longer the only beloved creatures of the Valar.

And as long as death was not the end of me I had all of the eternity of Middle earth to ponder it.


End file.
